Prism Idol Activities
by magicanimegirl7
Summary: Both Prism shows and Aikatsu shows are great,but which is better?Ichigo Hoshimiya and Harune Aira must compete in a duo show to find the answer! Disclaimer:I don't own anything except the new unit surprise things. No Oc's whatsoever,just unit names. Btw,it ignores Dear My Future and Rainbow Live,but not COMPLETELY. Aka yes it does have minor stuff,but not major.
1. Parfaits,Dre Aca,and Prism Skaters

** Aikatsu Starlight Academy**

It was a fine day at Starlight was going well in the cafe.

Ichigo:Yum!this parfait is SOOOO good!Nee nee Aoi,Ran you try some!

Aoi:Not now Ichigo,I'm learning more about the new idols in Dre Aca!Mite mite, here is a new idol called-

Suddenly,Ran swooped her phone before she could answer.

Ran: Dre Aca is our rival school,it's best not to snoop on them at all,Seira might get mad at you if she gets the wrong idea that you might be studying for Ichigo to beat her.

Aoi:Fine,Fine!then lets study something else like...like...Prism Skaters!

"What are those?" Ichigo said while finishing up her strawberry parfait.

Ran: I heard that they are like us idols,but they do it while skating on ice and use prism stones instead of Aikatsu cards.

Aoi:Yes and they also go to schools such as Pretty Top,have stores selling their products like Prism Stone Shop and Dear Crown,and -

Ichigo:What?Nani Nani?Wakaranai!I think I'll go buy some cakes to cool my head off!


	2. Learning About Aikatsu

** Aira's house**

Itsuki,Uru and Eru were all watching Double M perform. Aira then came in with a batch of red velvet cupcakes.

Aira:What are you watching?

Itsuki:Double M. They won the partners cup.

Aira:eh?

Itsuki,Uru,and Eru: You mean you don't know aikatsu?!

Aira shook her head

Itsuki:They are only as popular as prism skaters! They dance,sing,coordinate,and do special appeals!They use aikatsu cards and go to either Starlight Academy or Dream academy!Some popular idols are Hoshimiya Ichigo,Otoshiro Seira,Kanzaki Mizuki,and Natsuki Mikuru!They-

Aira's papa: Aira!We have too many customers!Come down and help! Aira put the cupcakes down.

Aira:Hai hai!Gomen Itsuki!what does Ichigo look like?

Itsuki:She wears the starlight uniform and a red ribbon.

Aira:Okay!Coming-WAAAA!She fell down the stairs.

Aira's entire family:Your such a klutz Aira!

Suddenly a customer came in wearing a red ribbon and a familiar looking uniform...

Ichigo:I would like a pumpkin Mont Blanc,two chocolate soy mousses,and one deluxe cream cheese cake to go!

Aira:Okay your total is $9. sign this and wait.

"Hey is that the prism queen Harune Aira?I bet it is!"said a woman to her friend.

"Really?"thought Ichigo."Then maybe-"

Aira: Here's your order!Have a nice day!

Ichigo:O-Oh!arigatou-gozaimasu! she then left.

Aira:Phew!Done!

Aira's mom:Not quite.I feel like having bentos today so go pick up six at Nandemo Bento.

"Hai hai,"said a reluctant and tired Aira as she stepped out of the bakery.


	3. Where It All Began

** Nandemo Bento/Ichigo's House**

Ringo:Here's your order!One noriben and one hinomaru bento!

"Arigatou,"said a random customer as she left.

Ichigo:Mama,Can we start eating our lunch now?.If we finish early,we can get a head start on helping me with my homework!

Ringo:Nice try,but you know you do your own homework!But you have to eat now,it's your turn to work after this.

Ichigo:Ehh?Why didn't I just ask Aoi?If only I came back home later!

Raichi:Lucky I finished my homework early!I'll go sort out my Aoi collection!

Raichi then went to his room.

Ichigo:I know!I'll text Aoi later!Time to eat now!

"Itadakimasu!"said Ichigo while devouring a bowl of rice,vegetables,and meat.

Raichi came running in

Ichigo Ichigo!Mite!This article says that Aikatsu could be in danger!People called Prism Skaters are equally as popular and Stand an equal chance of winning!Aikatsu might go instinct like the Dinosaurs!

Ichigo:Extinct you mean,and EHHHHHHH?!

Ichigo's ribbon sprung up like bunny ears.

Ichigo:Well then,we just have to beat them and then Aikatsu will win?

Raichi:Yeah,but watch out!They aren't like any opponents you've faced before!It's not like Mizuki,it's a whole new level.

Ichigo:Omoshiroi,I can't wait to become friends and perform together!

Raichi:I'll ask Noelle-chan if she has anything to say about it.

Raichi left the kitchen.

Suddenly,a customer came in with medium-length red hair,wearing an outfit that said Prism Stone everywhere...

"Prism Stone...Where have I heard that name?"thought Ichigo while putting her rice bowl in the sink and getting ready to take her shift.

Aira:Ano...

Ichigo:O-Oh!Welcome!what would you like to-...Hey!I know you!You're the girl from the bakery!

Aira:Then you're the customer!Konichiwa!I'm Harune Aira and I would like two kamameshi,three chūka,and one tori bentos to go!

Ichigo:I'm Hoshimiya Ichigo!Your order is coming right up!just pay her and wait!

Aira:Nee,can you tell me what school do you go to?I've seen that uniform somewhere before...

Ichigo:Starlight Academy! Where do you go? I've heard the word Prism Stone before...

Aira:Pretty Top!Then that means...

Ichigo and Aira:WE ARE RIVALS?!


	4. The Challenge

**Ichigo's room**

Aira:Oh well,Hey when is my order coming up?!

Ichigo:Coming!Oh yeah is it true that you are the current Prism Queen?

Aira:Yes indeed.I am the Aurora Dream Queen,Ageha Mia is the Dear My Future one,and the Rainbow Live is Renjouji Beru. Then are you the Starlight Queen?

Ichigo:No,Arisugawa Otome is.

Suddenly,both of their phones rung at the same time

Aira Ichigo:Excuse me!they both answered the phones.

* * *

Aira's phone:Asechi Kyoko:Aira!we have another tournament to enter!and this time it's only you who will enter as the main. Rizumu and Mion will be in a different section!

Aira:Okay what do I do?

Asechi:It's the Aikatsu vs Pretty rhythm tournament!This will decide once and for all which is better!You Have to Win!And of course I selected Mars to represent us. Serenon and Callings will also be there.

Aira:EHHHHHHH?!

Asechi:Oh and you will face off Hoshimiya Ichigo!Bye!She then hung up.

* * *

Ichigo's phone:Headmistress Orihime:Hoshimiya Ichigo,You will participate in the Aikatsu vs Pretty Rhythm ,you will represent us in the main,while Aoi and Ran will be in a different section.

Ichigo:WHAT?!

More Than True will participate as well,so will Double M and Powa Powa Puririn. In order to protect Aikatsu from vanishing,all agencies will combine to help,even if it means calling truce with enemy aikatsu. Then,she hung up.

Aira:I got a call saying I have to enter a tournament and beat you...

Ichigo:Me too...I thought we could have been friends.

Aira:Oh well,may the best prism skater/idol win.

Ichigo:Here are your bentos. Have a nice day!

Aira:Arigatou. She reluctantly left the bento shop.

I'm sorry if it is boring this is my first crossover ever!Please don't judge.!I will make the next chapter soon okay?


	5. Pressure

**Pretty Top**

* * *

Aira headed home to drop off the bentos,then headed to Pretty Top to practice. When she entered the dance room,she saw Rizumu dancing harder than ever with the music.

_Akogare, mezasu sekai ni Anata wa ikiteru  
Itsudemo Soba de miteiru Kyou mo mabushii_

_"Sunderu sekai ga chigau!" Sou kanjiteta yo  
Demo anata no sonzai ga Ichiban no hagemi_

_Hitotsu nori koete Tsugi no SUTEEJI e  
KOKORO juuden!_...Rhythm stopped the music.

Aira:Sugoi!She applauded her.

Rhythm:No,it's not.I messed up on line 3 and I was stiff on 5.I can always do better. She replayed the music and started dancing again.

Aira:Why are you dancing so hard?

Rhythm:Isn't it obvious by now?I'm training for the Aikatsu vs Pretty Rhythm contest. If we lose,Pretty Top will go out of business and we won't be able to perform prism shows anymore!You should train too.

Aira:Okay...she then left the room and headed for the skating rink to practice.

While she walked by,she saw Mion singing loud,clear,and beautifully.

_Bara no youni Beauty Smile  
Mabushi sugiru Super Star  
Kagayaiteru Shining Face  
Dare ni mo Koe sasenai  
Kokoro komete Angel Kiss  
Donna toki mo Perfect Jump  
Mune sawagi no Sparkly Heart  
Grow Up! Grow Up! Eien ni!_

_Kurushinda bun dake Yorokobi ga matteiru  
Jibun shinjite Switch On!_

_Ikiteru imi wo Sagashi ni yukou  
Sora no hate made Faraway  
Nayanda wake wo Mitsuke dasou  
Ashita wa Kanarazu  
Genki no CHIKARA Kimi ni ageyou  
Kesshite makenai Forever  
Namida wa itsuka Kawaku hazu sa  
Furi muki wa shinai..._

Aira:Wow!Amazing!

Mion:Not really. She put her headphones down on the music sheets.I was flat on sparkly heart and too low on kanarazu. It needs to improve by tomorrow!

Aira:Is it for this battle about aikatsu?

Mion:Mochiron!(of course)This is serious Harune Aira!Mars needs to improve to the power of 10!Right now,we are like a 5. If we are going to battle elite idols,we need to improve. Now if you'll excuse me,I will sing.

Aira left the room as Mion continued to sing.

"Even Mion is serious.I thought only Rhythm would be since she hates competition."thought Aira as she stepped onto the rink.

As she skated,she thought of the contest.

"Maybe I should start working on my coordinating skills,"thought Aira. Then,she jumped:

"Crystal Splash!"She yelled,then continued skating.

"Miss Fairy Girl!"she continued skating.

"Lovely Rainbow!"She then finished it off and left the rink.

Aira:I'm not good at singing or dancing. What if that is my opponent's strong points?!Aira got worried. Let me think...

**Tick Tock Tick Tock(the clock)**

Rabbie-chi:Nee Aira..(Sorry the pair-cheer mascots didn't talk until now)

Aira:Nani?

Rabbie-chi:Why don't you see how strong your opponent is?

Aira:Good idea!Let's ask Rhythm and Mion if they want to come!Maybe this will help us!

They both headed towards the singing room where Mion was.

Aira:Mion!Do you need any fresh air?

Mion:No I'm fine. Why?

Aira:Because I was thinking about infiltrating Starlight Academy and researching about our rivals!What do you think?

Neko-chi:That would give us an advantage to find out their weak and strong points!

Mion:Not a bad idea...I'll come.

Aira:Really?

Mion:J-Just this once okay?!Mion blushed

Aira:Okay!Now let's go get Rhythm!

They both headed towards the dance room.

In the dance room,Rhythm was concentrating so hard that she didn't even notice them.

Mion:Earth to Rhythm!Do you want to infiltrate Starlight Academy with us?

Rhythm:Sure I could take a break and be a spy.

Bear-chi-Hooray!Demo,what do we disguise as?

Aira:Just leave it to me! She hurried out to her prism trunk, took 12 prism stones out,and hurried back.

Aira:When I was serving sweets this afternoon,I saw a starlight uniform,copied and drew it,and had Meganee Akai turn it into prism stones!

Rhythm:But why did you do it?

Aira:Because the outfit was kind of cute!

Mion slams her head

Mion:Really?

Aira:What?Anyways,Let's change our clothes!

They used the prism stones,and changes their appearances so that people wouldn't recognize them.

Rhythm tied her hair into French pigtails instead of a side ponytail.

Mion clipped one side of her hair with a purple cresent-shaped pin and wore hoop earrings.

Aira tied her hair into a low side-ponytail sealed with a heart-designed pink ribbon.

Rabbie-chi:Now we're ready!Let's go!


	6. Infiltration At Starlight

**Hi again! Sorry the previous chapter took so long!Anyways,here is the sixth!Please comment to give me feedback about it.I want to see how I can improve.**

**Starlight Academy**

As they stepped off the bus they took,everyone gazed at the school.

Rhythm:Wow!It's huge!

Mion:Wouldn't expect less from a rivaling school.

Neko-chi:Guys we need to shush!Mission infiltrate starts NOW!

They nonchalantly walked in as if they were normal students

Security Guard:Hey!Why are you guys late?!And who are you?You don't look familiar!

"Oh no!"whispered Aira.

"We're caught!"cried Bear-chi in a whisper.

"You really don't know us?Well I don't blame you guys,"said Mion calmly as if they didn't do anything wrong."Headmistress Orihime had just enrolled us because of our talent."

"Go Mion!"whispered Neko-chi.

Security Guard:Prove your talent!

Mion:Okay. She then started singing an Aikatsu song of her knowledge:

Mion:_Ima watashi-tachi wo tsunagu mune no naka kirameku line_

Rhythm:Oh I know that song! _Kikasete Kore ha dare no story?_

Aira:_Mitsuketa Kore ha watashi no story_

Mion:_Shiritai Kimi ha donna fū ni_

Everyone:_Shinjiru Yume wo aruite kitandarō?_

Rhythm:_Namida ni kasa wo sasu,_

Aira:_Egao ha honmono de_

Mion:_Itsudemo akogare ga_

Everyone:_Saisho no michi-shirube_

Everyone:_Ima watashi-tachi no sora ni Tewatashi no kibō ga aru ne  
Uke totta yūki de motto Mirai made ikeso dayo_

Rizumu:_Morau_

Aira:_Baton_

Mion:_Kimi to tsunagu_

Everyone:_Hikari no line Chikara ni shite..._

Security Guard:well,you sounded like idols,but something is still fishy...

Mion:I'll tell you whats fishy:If you were REALLY a security guard,you would have known us because Headmistress Orhihime would have told you.

Rizumu:Quite suspicious...

Aira:Indeed...

Security Guard:N-never mind!Enjoy your day! He left to go somewhere else to guard.

The girls walked into the academy

Bear-chi:Good job Mion!You really saved us back there!

Neko-chi:That's my Mion!

Mion:W-whatever!Lets go before they catch us!

Aira:Nee,do we know where we're going?

Cheerful Rhythm:Not even a clue!

Mion smacked her forehead,Aira and the pair-cheer mascots dropped down out of idioticy from Rizumu's response.

Rabbie-chi:Maybe we can use the Prism phone to locate this area.

Mion:Sorry,I tried and we need the Aikatsu phone to access this wi-fi code.

Aira:That sucks...

Rhythm:Oh well!Then let's explore!

Bear-chi:Good call!

Mion:Wait!

Rhythm:Huh?What is it?

Mion:Other idols don't know us as this form,nor the headmistress. It's best if we become...She took out 9 prism stones...Ninjas!

They once again transformed

Aira was a pink/white ninja to blend in with the floor.

Rizumu was a light blue/white ninja to blend in with the walls

Mion was a lavender/white ninja to blend in with the ceiling.

The pair-cheers were clear to be invisible

Rabbie-chi:Ok!Now go!

Rhythm put up a wallpaper in front of her to camouflage

Aira smashed a tile down to hide under there and held a fake tile on a stick to put above her.

Mion pushed a tile down from above and used it as a secret door like in the movies.

The pair-cheers were small enough to hide with their prism skaters.

As they hid,they heard the voices of three girls.

The tallest one was a girl with long red hair and wore a purple training suit

Another girl wore a blue training suit and tied her blue hair in a side ponytail fastened with a light blue scrunchie.

The last girl had medium lengthed blonde hair tied into pigtails,had a red ribbon on top,and had pink training suit on.

"Wonder who they are?"thought Rizumu and Mion.

"That girl. She's..."thought Aira.

**To be continued in chapter seven!thank you for reading!**


	7. Infiltration At Starlight 2

**Chapter Seven is finally here!Sorry I took so long!I had to do a long banner for art!Hope you enjoy it!**

Ichigo:Wow! Who knew running so much is hard work?!

Aoi:We have to do more tomorrow if we are going to bring back Soleil!

Ran:Okay!Tomorrow we do 10 laps instead of 7!

Ichigo:Ehh?!

Aoi:Look on the bright side,At least you get double the parfaits as a reward!

**Back at the spies' side**...

* * *

Rizumu:Hey Aira,you sound like you know her,who is she?

Mion:A cousin or pen pal or something?

Aira shook her head

Aira:No. That girl ordered some cakes at my patisserie. Her name is Hoshimiya Ichigo.

Rhythm:Oh I heard that name before! Kaname skyped me the other day and said she was the leader of the all time famous Soleil!

Mion: Then the other two of Soleil are Kiriya Aoi,the blue one,and Shibuki Ran,the purple one.

Rabbie-chi:We can't face them together!We will be too obviously noticed! Let's split up.

Neko-chi:Okay! Rizumu go against Aoi. Mion against Ran and Aira against Ichigo. Pair -cheers stay with your owner!

Rizumu:Yokai!

Mion:Matte!

Aira: What is it?

Bear-chi:I think Mion hacked the wifi code!What is it?

Mion whispered to the group the code

Rizumu:Hey!Now it works!

Rabbie-chi: That gives us an advantage! Okay,mission ISA(infiltrate Starlight Academy) begins NOW!

While they split up,the Starlight girls continued to talk.

Shibuki Ran:Listen,I need to go to the modeling room to practice.I don't want to lose my pride as a model!

Aoi:Okay!See you later!

Aoi:Ichigo I need to go too.I need to work on my acting career so Aikatsu can win the battle!Ja nee!

Ichigo:Then what do I do?!

Ichigo was then left alone to solo practice.

**Mion's Encounter**

* * *

As Shibuki Ran walked down the stage,she felt a feeling that someone was watching her...

Neko-chi:What is she doing-chiya?

Mion:This article on my phone says that Shibuki Ran is the best modeler in the school. When she walks on stage,she always uses her left foot first. Shibuki is also known as the Beautiful-

Ran heard the quiet whisper of Mion

Ran:Who is there?!She took a karate pose as she looked around the room.

Neko-chi:Shoot!Run!

Mion:No need to. She nonchalantly flipped down from the ceiling and gave her opponent an icy cold stare.

Mion:Watashii wa Takamine Mion. The third member of the famously known Mars. That's all you need to know,Shibuki Ran. Mion headed for the door to spy again on her later.

Ran:Wait!

Mion:What's your problem? Want my autograph?

Ran gave her a glacier glare

Ran:Not in a million years. You guys are not allowed in here. Please leave immediately if not sooner.

Mion: I can leave whenever I want to.

Ran:Then I hope that attitude of yours will change after I beat you in a duel. Ran drew out a purple ageha blade.

Mion:Okay. Mion took out a long prism star sword with a star patterned ribbon tail hanging at the end.

Neko-chi's mind:That's the weapon she received today from Rizumu..

**Flashback**

* * *

Rhythm: Before we leave,We may need to protect ourselves in case something happens. I brought each of us a weapon. Mion gets the prism sword,Aira gets the prism baton mic.,and I get the twin prism circlets! Or I call them the shields/discus like thingies!(*Rhythm's object are two big rings with a small blade sticking out of the circle and a handle for the sword in between the circles. Like Mion's,both the prism baton and prism circlets have ribbons on the ends.)The pair-cheers get mini parasols and a clear no-prism stone stone to help shield. Take them!

Aira:Kirei!

Mion:Awesome!

Pair-cheers:Yay-chiya!

**End of flashback**

* * *

Mion's mind: Rizumu entrusted me with this. I won't let her down!

The two began to sword fight.

Ran:Tell me why you are here! You don't belong here...unless you are gathering info for the upcoming TOURNAMENT!

Mion didn't answer and instead focused on winning it for Rizumu

Ran:I asked you a question,so ANSWER!

Ran knocked the sword out of Mion's hand. You see,Ran had more experience with sword fighting than Mion because of her nickname as the Beautiful Blade.

Mion:Strong. They don't call you the Beautiful Blade for nothing.

Ran:It's too late to compliment me. Now,Give me my answer! She focused the blade right in front of Mion's face.

Mion did not reply with words but simply took out a crystal Prism Stone.

Ran lifted the blade off and listened to Mion

Mion: Our friend Aira gave me this.

Ran:Our?

Mion:Yes,me and my friend Rizumu Amamiya. She is the second member of Mars. Harune Aira is the leader.

Ran:Continuing about that crystal Prism Stone..

Mion: This is the pure white wedding shoes. Rizumu gave this to me before we left to go here. This stone is one of the legendary stones to master the famous prism jump Aurora Rising.

Ran:So what are the other stones?

Mion: My friend Rizumu has the pure white wedding dress and Aira has the pure white wedding tiara.

Ran:Why are you here?

Mion:Our friend Aira isn't the best at singing or dancing so she is worrying about facing your leader.

Ran's mind:Well it's not like Ichigo is any better. But something about her makes her and idol.

Mion:But,she has the aura and skills to miraculously become the prism queen. Even still, Aira doesn't trust her talent of winning and asked us to come with her to spy on you guys.

Ran:I knew it!

Mion:And since now you know,I will be leaving. Mion left taking her prism blade with her.

Neko-chi:Wait for me Mion! Neko-chi hurried after her.

Ran: Oh well. Back to modeling! She then struck a pose as she turned back and walked.


	8. Blue battle of dance and act

**Chapter eight is around the corner!**

**Starlight Academy**

In the courtyard,Aoi was acting a line in her new movie Naughty Police Chief and the Cupcake Thief with Kamiya Shion.

Aoi:Suspect apprehended!

Shion pretended to dived after the thief and pinned the victim down

Aoi acted to grab the stolen batch of cupcakes:9 total

Aoi:The thief ate 3 of them.

Shion:What do you have to say for yourself?

Aoi arrested the victim with her handcuffs.

Shion:Good work today partner.

Aoi:You too!

Shion:I have to help set up the props for my roommate's play that she's starring in. See you later.

Aoi:Bye!

As Shion left the courtyard,Rizumu was spying nearby...

Bear-chi:Rhythm,if you want to spy,do it now or else Kiriya-san will leave!

Rizumu's whine:But it's much safer here!

As Aoi headed back into the academy to study in the library,she saw a shadow of a girl and a mysterious figure on her shoulder...

Aoi:Excuse me,what are you doing here?

Rhythm jumped!

Rizumu:N-nothing see you later! H-have a nice day!

Aoi:Hey wait! You're under arrest for trespassing!

Rhythm:I feel like a runaway criminal after her police acting! THIS is why I wanted to stay put!

Bear-chi:Even if you did, she would have found you!

Rizumu:If that's the case,then fight back!

Rhythm took out her twin prism circlets

Aoi:You know,it's pretty brave to stand up to a police I'll give you that,but that was your biggest mistake!

Aoi took out a new weapon own her own:a mini bow and arrow arch and diamond ribbon whip.

Aoi:I got this as my new movie prop. Let's hope you enjoy being in the scene,CRIMINAL!

Rhythm gave a strong hit with one of her circlets,but Aoi dodged it like a pro police

Rhythm:Just stop dodging and counter!

Aoi:Annoyed?Fine,let's see if you can deal with this!

Aoi slapped Rizumu on the side with her whip and it wrapped around her legs

Rhythm:Hey! That's not fair!

Aoi:Not until I finish you off.

She then drew the arrow and aimed it at Rizumu

Aoi:Sayonara Amamyia-san. Aoi then gave a dazzling smile of evil and pity

Right when she released the arrow,Bear-chi intercepted it with his prism stone,the arrow hit the center of the stone like a bullseye.

Aoi:Huh?! What just happened?

Rhythm: Arigatou Bear-chi!

Bear-chi:You're welcome!

Aoi:If at first you don't succeed,try try again! She drew another arrow at Rizumu.

Rhythm:Not this time! Rizumu used the blade of one circlet to cut the rope,the other to defend against Aoi.

The arrow was released,but this time,Rhythm freed herself from the rope just in time and dodged.

Rhythm:I would not be Amamiya Rizumu if I was taken down that easily.

Bear-chi:You tell her!

Aoi:It seems you underestimated the power of futuring girl. Let's settle this with a battle! Whoever can run from this academy to dream academy and back wins a free BBQ ticket to a steakhouse!

Rhythm:Meat is my middle name!

Aoi:Your friend here will referee.

Bear-chi:On your marks...Get set...GO!

Both girls dashed toward the road,leaving only their footprints. Neither girl gave an inch to losing.

Aoi's mind:I can't lose,I'm an idol!I would be letting idols down! Aoi gave in a bit more strength and pushed forward,ahead of Rizumu.

Rhythm: I won't lose the free all you can eat meat buffet ticket! Rhythm dashed forward as well,right where Aoi is.

Bear-chi:Go Rizumu!You can do it!

Aoi:Idols are not to be taken lightly. You see,this is what I call a ,the real run begins!

Aoi dashed off fast as wind

Rhythm tried to catch up,but tripped.

Bear-chi:Rizumu you can still make it!

but Rhythm had lost all hope

Rhythm:It's no good. Is this the level of competition I am to expect?

A voice:Yes. We need to improve by far if Mars wants to beat Soleil

Rhythm:Who's there?

A girl wearing a black cloak jumped down from a tall tree.

The girl unraveled her hood. It was Mion!

Rizumu:Mion! Why are you here?

Neko-chi:Mion-sama was worried about you guys so she went to check on you-chiya

Mion:N-not really!I just finished earlier and thought I would help you slowpokes to finish it up. Besides,we need to learn something to help us win!

Rhythm:Is winning all we need to do?

Rizumu froze at her comment

Rhythm:That's it!

Mion:What is?

Rhythm dashed off again

Rhythm:Thanks Mion! She then left.

Mion:Huh?

Neko-chi:By the way Mion,

Mion:Yes?

Neko-chi:What made you want to tell Shibuki-san all that information?

Mion:I really don't know myself. I felt a friendly aura around her,but I kinda doubt it after I saw her personality. Beautiful Blades don't make friends that easily...

Neko-chi:Mion...

Mion wasn't listening. Instead,she spaced out looking at the sky...

Mion's mind: Did I want to become friends with her or something? No,no way! But...

Neko-chi:Mion...Mion!

Mion:Huh?! Did I do something wrong?!

Neko-chi:Never mind! Let's go! You want to see Shibuki again right?!

Mion:N-not really! I just forgot something in there! That's all!

Mion left to go back to the model room.

**Back at the race..**

* * *

Rizumu:I can't lose here! Yakiniku is waiting for me! Rizumu dashed ahead,tieing it with Aoi.

Aoi:You're not half bad. But not half good! Aoi continued to go ahead.

Rizumu did the same.

Aoi:Just give up already!

Rhythm: My mother Kanzaki Sonata did not lose hope to jump the Aurora Rising,So why should I?!

Aoi:So you're the daughter of the famous Kanzaki Sonata?! Then I better not underestimate you!

Both racers could see Dream Academy from there,so they both sped up to the power of 10!

Aoi was in the lead by 5 inches

Aoi:I can make it!

Bear-chi:You can still make it Rizumu!

Rhythm thought of Mars.

Rhythm:I won't let Aira and Mion down! She sped up,an inch ahead of Aoi.

The Dream Academy gate was right in front of theM

Bear-chi:Jump!

Rhythm and Aoi both jumped!

Rhythm's mind:If I give up,it's all over! Aira and Mion are spiritually with me on this! Rhythm took of the blue Mars bracelet that Aira and Mion had,except that theirs' were pink and purple,and she held it to seal her place on the finish line.

Bear-chi blew the whistle

Bear-chi:We have a winner! Amamiya Rizumu from Pretty Top! Congratulations!

Aoi:I lost...Gomen Ichigo,Ran... She then started crying

Rizumu :There there..she pated her back softly..it's okay. You know,everyone loses and wins. That's life. You know,if it wasn't for Mion and Aira,you might have won. But,there is one thing we both forgot to do.

Aoi:W-what i-is it?

Rhythm:To have fun. We don't need to win all the time. Because of this tournament,we've lost sight of that..Thank you,you've taught me that.

Aoi:You too. Aoi then stood up,and they both shook hands

Aoi:As the police chief,I officially grant you permission to come to this school legally. Congratulations!

Rhythm:Really?! Yes! Rhythm took off her ninja costume and put it back into the prism stone.

Aoi:Can I have your mom's autograph!?

Rhythm:Sure,come to my house at 6:00 for dinner if you want.

Aoi:Oh,before I forget,Here is you BBQ ticket

Rizumu:Yes! Free meat!

Bear-chi:Woohoo!

They all celebrated while Mion went back to the modeling room.

Ran:What brings you back here?

Mion:I just need to talk to you...


	9. Buenos Aires Ageha

**Starlight** **Modeling Room**

Ran:What do you need?

Mion:A rematch.

Ran:Okay. It's your funeral.

They both took out their swords and Neko-chi was refereeing.

Neko-chi:3.2.1 GO!

Both swords women attacked with their blades pushing each other

Ran:Why is it that you want a rematch? The last battle you didn't even come close!

Mion:Someone from Buenos Aires and the daughter of a Takamine does NOT give up easily!

Ran:Agehas are always ready for the challenge!

They both jumped back and aimed for another head on attack with their swords.

Ran:History repeats itself. If you don't want to ruin your precious prism sword then I suggest you give up.

Mion momentarily stopped,which gave Ran the advantage and knocked the sword out of her hand once more. Mion fell to the ground with her blade out of reach.

Ran:This is the finale. Sorry that you lost again. Maybe it will teach you not to mess with Starlight Idols. Ran held the blade right in front of Mion once more.

Mion still wasn't getting up

Neko-chi:Mion! If you don't get up,Shibuki wins!

Mion still stayed there,lifeless.

Mion's mind:Did I really lose again? Was this how far I could go? Gomen Aira,Rizumu. I'm always dragging Mars behind. It's best if Mars became a duo unit. I will width-

Suddenly in her mind,she heard the spiritual voice of Rhythm

Rhythm:Mars wouldn't be the same without you! It would be Ars or Ras! Don't you dare give up now!

She also heard Aira

Aira:Mion! Do your best!

Mion's mind:That's right. Giving up now wouldn't be me. Mars is counting on me. I won't let them down!

Slowly,Mion got back up,but didn't show her face to Ran.

Ran:I admire your will to continue,but it's over! Your sword is out of reach,while mine is in front of your face! What can you do now?

Mion:I don't need a blade or a wand whatsoever,I need the passion and determination! Ever since the upcoming tournament I've lost sight of that. I only cared about winning. But now,I fight with my bare hands!

They both headed to fight again once more.

Neko-chi:And FIGHT!

Ran went head on with her blade again, But this time,Mion dodged to the side.

Ran tried again once more by running around in a circle and getting her back.

Mion:Your wide open. She dodged again as if were dancing,and held the blade of the sword. She twisted the blade switching the handle to her side. Now,the sword was in her possession!

Ran tried to reach for the prism blade,but Mion ran to the other side,so even if Ran did manage to get it,Mion was there to guard and attack.

Then,Mion backed Ran into a corner,holding the blade in front of HER face,while Ran surrendered by hoisting the mini white flag.

Ran:You-you beat me. She admitted defeat.

Neko-chi blew the whistle. We have a winner! Takamine Mion!

Mion handed back the ageha blade to Ran and went to get her prism blade.

Mion's mind:Arigatou Rhythm,Aira.

Ran:Why did you give this back? You won...

Mion:Like I said:I fight with the passion and determination. I don't want to cheat or anything. Besides,I suit prisms better than butterflies.

Ran:Since you beated me,I officially grant you permission to come her. No need to be a ninja anymore.

Mion:Great. This ninja thing wasn't really my idea.

Neko-chi:But you were the one that suggested it.

Mion:S-Shut up! She blushed. Ran giggled

Mion converted the outfit back into a prism stone and put it back into her trunk.

Ran:Wow. You have a lot of stones.

Mion:Not really. My friend Aira has more.

Ran:Do you want to see my Aikatsu card collection?

Mion:Sure!

They both discussed about their clothing. Meanwhile,Ichigo was in the choreography room dancing. Aira was spying nearby..

**So that's about it. The next chapter will come soon so plz wait! Also,please write a review so I know how to improve or so. Thanks!**


	10. Strawberry Stones

**Starlight Choreography room**

Ichigo was dancing to the song "Idol Activities"

_Sā! Ikō, hikaru mirai he  
Hora, yume wo tsurete_

_Pocket ni hitotsu, yūki nigirishime  
Hashiri dashita ano michi  
Shiroi shirts, kaze nabiki  
Toberu yo doko made mo_

_Tama ni wa naki mushi no kumo  
Taiyō ga warai tobasu  
Nakama datte toki ni wa, rival  
Shinkenshōbu yo_

_Idol (Idol), Katsudō! (Katsudō!)  
Go Go Let's go! (Go Go Let's go!)  
Goal ni mukatte  
Hashiri tsuzukeru kimi ga mieru  
Fight kureru..._

Ichigo struck a pose and stopped the music

Meanwhile Aira was hiding up from a ceiling tile,spying on her.

Aira's mind:Why do I feel like she is so good? I wish I was as good as her! And this is the same girl from the bento shop! I can feel the aura and happiness form here..

Rabbie-chi:Aira! Hurry up and ambush her! Before it's too late!

Aira:Okay okay! Sheesh! But Aira wasn't listening. Instead she was dancing along as well.

Rabbie-chi:Don't dance! Then this tile will collapse and we be discovered by-WAAA!

The ceiling tile broke before he could warn her. Ichigo turned around to see what the heck happened,and saw Aira.

Ichigo:Hey it's you again! Welcome to Starlight Academy! Remember me? Hoshimiya Ichigo-des!

Aira:H-Harune Aira-des. She slowly raised her hand to shake.

Aira and Rabbie-chi got back up.

Ichigo:So what were you doing up there? Are you secretly a ninja?!

Aira instead told her the whole story

Aira:So that's the story.

Ichigo:Well I don't mind you coming here,but Headmistress Orihime will get mad about this mess.

Aira:I guess I need to clean up.

Ichigo:I'll help.

Ichigo's mind:Why is it that she is so willing to clean up? This isn't her school but a rivaling school! Is she really the same girl from the patisserie? She's so modest and yet she's the prism queen..

**And so,the two were cleaning up. Meanwhile with Aoi and Rhythm,**

* * *

Rhythm:Listen. I've gotta go find Aira and Mion. Do you wanna come?

Aoi:Sure! I needed to find Ichigo and Ran anyways.

**Ran's and Mion's side**

* * *

Ran:Don't you need to find your friends right about now?

Mion:Yeah,you're right. How about your's?

Ran:Yup. Let's find them together.

**And so both teams went to find their leaders. Coincidentally,they ran into each other.**

Rhythm:So I found Mion,all that's left is Aira.

Ran:We need Ichigo.

**And so once more,they all headed to fine their friends. Aoi noticed a big red ribbon.**

Aoi:I found them!

Mion:Where?

Aoi:In the choreography room! Let's go!

**The Quartet headed into the room. When they came in,their faces were left dumbfounded after seeing both of them cleaning up a broken tile piece.**

Ran:What on earth are you doing besides being incredible weird Ichigo?!

Mion:You've got some explaining to do cleaning lady!

So they both explained why there was a hole in the ceiling.

Aoi:This is a totally big scoop! I MUST tell Raichi and Noelle!

Rhythm:Let's just hope no one else saw this.

Rabbie-chi:Good call-chiya.

As soon as they finished cleaning, Mars headed for the gate.

Ichigo:See you at the competition! I won't lose!

Aoi:Don't underestimate idols! This contest is this biggest YET!

Ran:Remember your blade!

Aira:Do you best!

Rhythm:Have fun!

Mion:Sing with passion!

Everyone:Bye-bye!

Pair-cheers:Good bye-chiya!

**And so the mission ends. The contest is coming up soon so be sure to keep reading! Next time:Extreme training Part 1!**


	11. Gossip

**Okay so yeah I said the next will be extreme training part 1, but that was actually the next one! Sorry! This one is Gossip! Sorry!**

**Starlight Dorms Ichigo's and Aoi's room**

In the dorm,Ichigo,Aoi,and Ran were all discussing about their day.

Ran:Gosh Aoi do you have to be so into it?

Aoi:I can't help not holding back my acting skills. Besides, Ichigo you didnt even try!

Ichigo:She was too nice for me to try!

**Flashback of Soleil in the Headmistress's office**

* * *

Orihime: Today I was informed that there are intruders hdiing in the campus. They may be Mars from Pretty Top. If you happen to come across them, please be as hostile as ever. Aikastu is in stake her! Thank you, you are dismissed.

Ichigo:So we have to be mean to them?

Ran:That's what hostile means. But how mean?

Aoi:As ever possible. I won't hold back!

Ran :You might just be the meanest!

Ichigo:Yeah!

Aoi:Why should I let my acting talent go to waste?

* * *

**End of flashback**

Ichigo:I couldn't help being nice! Besides,she didn't seem like any harm.

Ran:Except the fact that she broke a tile of the ceiling and caused a ruckus.

Aoi:Anyways. If we want to beat Mars, we need to train. How about tomorrow we go somewhere outside of the academy to train?

Ran:Okay. But we need permission first from Johnny-sensei.

Ichigo:I'll ask him. She left the room .

As she headed down the hallway,the door where he was was slightly opened with the light turned on.

Johnny:What do you mean Aikatsu will retire if we lose?

Orihime:I mean what I mean. If pretty rhythm is more popular,then we should just shut down. People will look at us like we are just a bunch of losers.

Johnny:What about Dre Aca and Moonlight office?

Orihime:That is up to them if they want to resign or not.

Johnny:What will happen to all the idols in the starlight league?

Orihime:Everyone will disband. Either they continue aikatsu or quit and go to a public school. They can join Dre Aca, but that academy will face the same problems of losing Aikatsu.

Johnny:Can you change your mind?

Orihime:**I **am the headmistress. I make the decisions. We go by my words. Period. You are dismissed.

Johnny-sensei reluctantly left the office. As he was heading out,Ichigo hid behind the door,Johnny-sensei did not see her.

Ichigo's mind:If we lose,it's over for all of us? Soleil? Double M? More than true? Seira and the others can never advance?! I don't want that to happen! I must win!

Ichigo headed back into the dorm.

Aoi:So did he let us?

Ichigo:Oh uh he was busy so I couldn't get an answer.

Ran:Let's ask him tomorrow.

Ichigo:Yeah...

Aoi:Are you alright?

Ichigo:I overheard that if we lose,Orihime will quit this academy.

Ran:Then we must win no matter what the cost.

Aoi agreed.

Ran went back into her dorm as Aoi and Ichigo went to sleep.

Ichigo's mind:Failure is not an option, we must win...

**And so they must win. What will happen next? Stay tuned! Sorry if the chapters are too short. Plz review! Thank you.**


	12. Extreme Training Part 1

**Sorry this took so long! I DID break my record though. Here it is!**

**Local Bus**

Aoi and Ran were both in front of the local bus.

Aoi:Hurry up Ichigo! We'll miss the bus!

Ichigo:I'm coming!

They had all made it in time,the bus driver closed the door,and drove off.

Ran:You were lucky to make it.

Ichigo:Sorry I kinda overslept.

Aoi:So like you Ichigo. I have to wake you up sometimes so you won't be late!

Ichigo:Aoi!

Ran laughed as well as Aoi.

Ichigo:Anyways,where are we headed again?

Ran:Don't you remember? Fine,I'll tell you:

**Flashback**

* * *

Aoi,Ichigo,and Ran all held up their cards in front of Johnny-sensei.

Everyone:Please grant us permission to leave school grounds!

Johnny:Okay-honeys. Where are you headed?

Aoi:To train ourselves before the big tournament at the Pacific Ocean.

Johnny-sensei:Oh..._that _tournament.. He looked glum.

Ran:What's wrong?

Johnny-sensei:Oh nothing. He signed all their cards. Have fun and win!

Everyone:Arigatou-gozaimasu!

* * *

**End of flashback**

Aoi:But I can't figure out why he was so sad...

Ichigo:Remember how I told you Orihime would resign if we lost?

Ran:Yeah...

Ichigo:Well i overheard Johnny-sensei trying to convince her not to,but he lost...

Aoi:If I were him,I would also be sad..

Ichigo:Well at least now I know where we're headed!

Ran:Nee Aoi,where do we stay?

Aoi:I found a nearby hotel we could stay in for two days! They even have a dance room for us to practice! And a karaoke room!

Ran:So do we stay in bunk beds or what?

Aoi:Well,Ichigo,you,and me are in different rooms for some reason. But we can always visit each other. You number Ran is 377. Mine is 383,and Ichigo's is 395.

Ichigo:Then that settles it! Do they have any other features?

Aoi:They do have a hot spring,perfect for Ran. And a sweets buffet for you Ichigo!For me it's a gift shop full of the newest popular idol's merchandise!

Ran:I guess we're all happy!

Suddenly,the bus stopped.

Bus driver:Stop number#61 Main St.

Ran:That's our stop. Let's go! They headed off the bus...

Everyone looked at the ocean.

Everyone:The ocean! They all jumped in unison,then ran down the sand to the beach.

**Meanwhile in Pretty Top**...

* * *

Mars was talking to President Asechi

Rhythm:You want us to go train in the ocean?!

Asechi:Yup! I just got five free tickets today in the mailbox. Why let this go to waste when this can help us win! Mars,Jun,and I will go.

Mion:Can't we just train here?

Asechi:This will help you relax. Besides,what if tv reporters are there?! Then Mars will become even MORE famous! That means triple the money!

Rhythm's murmur:Money freak!

Asechi:What was that miss Sonata?!

Rizumu:N-nothing! Let's go to the beach!

Aira:Where do we stay?

Asechi:We will go to a hotel. Mion's number is 377. Rizumu's is 383 and Aira's is 395. Now,let's go!

Soonly,they arrived.

Mion:Hey! Isn't that Soleil?

Asechi:Try to avoid then as much as possible okay?

Everyone:Hai!

Jun:It's show time!

They dashed off.

Ichigo head running footsteps behind her. She turned around.

Ichigo:Oh hi Aira-chan!

Aoi:Amamiya-san! Konichiwa!

Ran:May the blades be with you Takamine Mion.

Aira smiled:Ichigo-chan! We meet again!

Rizumu:Hope you liked the BBQ Kiriya!

Mion:Hello Ms. Spicy Ageha.

Mars and Soleil reunited,but Asechi wasn't looking. Instead,she was thinking about money! Jun was watching,but didn't mind.

Rizumu:Who's up for a game of beach volleyball?

Instanly,they form their teams. Team A:Mion,Aoi,and Aira. Team B:Ichigo,Rhythm,and Ran.

Pair-cheers:And let the games begin! First to 5 wins! GO!

Mion started is off with a punch.

Aira:Go Mion!

Ichigo:Not a chance! Ichigo hit it back, and scored a point.

Rabbie-chi:0-1!

Aoi served,scoring a point.

Bear-chi:1-1!

Ran served,but Aira hit it back,then Rizumu hit it back too. Then game continued until the score was...

Neko-chi:4-3!The winning team gets a mix fruit parfait!

Ran:We won't lose! She served harder than before!

Rizumu:Go over ball!

Ichigo:Win!

Mion:**We** will win! Say go!(Say go!)She punched it to Aoi.

Aoi:Say fight!(Say fight!)Aoi punched it over to Aira.

Aira:We will we will win,win,win! Aira slammed it far over the net,scoring themselves' points,and winning.

The pair-cheers blew the whistle

Pair-cheers:We have a winner! Team A! Mion,Aoi,and Aira!

Team A:Yes!

Team B:Oh well. We had fun!

Aoi:Where's our parfait?

Neko-chi:Oh,you guys have to make it. Pair-cheers are too small to so yeah.

Rizumu:What?! We have to do the work,but we don't get the reward?!

Aira:How about we all make parfaits for ourselves? That would be fun!

Ichigo:Then it's settled! Let's start making homemade ice cream!

Everyone:Yeah!

They headed back into the hotel to make parfaits...

**1 hour later...**

Ichigo: Wow that parfait was good! Yummy!

Ran:I liked the pineapples the best.

Aira:For me it was the peaches!

Rhythm:Cherries!

Mion:What do we do now?

Aoi:Let's karaoke!

**They headed for the karaoke room.**

* * *

Aoi:Who wants to sing first?

Ran:Let's draw straws to see who gets to go first.

And so they drew straws...

Mion:I got first.

Rizumu:Last.

Aoi:Third.

Ichigo:Second.

Aira:Fifth.

Ran:Fourth.

Aoi:Okay that settles it. What do we sing?

Rhythm:How about You May Dream?

Aira:Let's sing it together as Mars!

Mion:I wouldn't mind you guys singing with me...

Rizumu:So you were hoping for us to sing with you _right_?

Mion:T-That's not it! I just feel less lonely with you guys! That's all!

Aira:Really?!

Miom:L-let's just sing!

Aoi:She reminds me of you Ran.

Ichigo:I know right?!

Ran:N-not really...

Aoi was the DJ. A one two three go!

Rizumu:_Let's dance together,_

Aira:_Go for it! Go for it!_

Mion:_Do you wanna dance with me?_

Aira:_Sora no iro to Haru no kaori  
Mazete mireba Koi no yokan  
Te wo nobaseba Todoku kyori ni  
Mirai Sugu soba ni aru_

Mion_:Yuuki dashite MAMA no RUUJU  
Tsukete mireba Mune DOKI DOKI  
Sukoshi se nobi otona mitai  
PAPA ni naisho dakara ne-!_

Rizumu:_Ima wa mada Hayai to iu kedo...  
Gaman dekinai _

All:_Saa Let's, Let's Dance! Let's Dance!_

Rhythm:_MEGA tanoshii! MECHA moriagaro!  
MUZU MUZU RIZUMU ni NORI NORI norimakureba _

Aira:_Yanchana ko wa_

Mion:_CHANSU te ni suru_

All:_Itsu no hi ka Kanau hazu  
Minna no Pretty Rhythm (PURIZUMU)_

Ichigo:Sugoi! Soleil clapped.

Aoi:You've scored 94 points! Congratulations!

Ran:Now it's our turn. We won't lose!

Aoi:We will sing Diamond Happy!

Mion:I'll take over the DJ place. You go sing!

Mion:1..2..3..Go!

Ichigo:_Chance! Chance! wow wow wow!_

Aoi_:Pinch datte makenai_

Ran_:Chance! Chance! wow wow wow!_

All_:Tsukamanakya ne... Hi!_

Ichigo:_Ue wo muke ba taiyō kirari_

Ran_:Mabushiku nare motto ne_

Aoi_:Kimi wa hikaru diamond  
_

Ichigo_:Atarashī kagayaki no melody_

Ran_:Tsumazuita shunkan, kuyashisa kamishimete_

Aoi_:Egao miseru nakinagara_

Ichigo_:Tsuyoku naru yo, jibun shinjinaku cha_

All_:Kesshite kesshite akiramenai yo (wow wow wow yeah!)_

Aoi_:Atsuku tashika na sekai, ugoki hajimeta _

_Sō da watashi no sekai_

Ran:_Yume wa un dake janakute kokoro no chikara_

_Ah! dakara nigecha dame da yo_

Ichigo_:Kinō no teki sae mirai no nakama sa_

All:_Happy tsukamu iki kata sa (Go go Let's go!)_

Mars clapped.

Rizumu:Awesome!

Mion:You scored 97. You've beaten us! Congratulations!

Soleil:Yes!

Rizumu:Let's dance next!

Aira:Good call!

**Dance room**

* * *

Aira:This time,we will do Rock Paper Scissors to decide!

Ran:The pairings will be:Aoi and Aira,Mion and Ichigo,and Rizumu and I.

**Aoi and Aira...**

* * *

Aoi:First comes rock...

Aira and Aoi:Rock paper scissors!

Aira did paper,and Aoi did scissors.

Aoi:I win!

Aira:Aww...

**Ran and Rizumu**

* * *

Rizumu:First comes rock...

Ran and Rizumu:Rock paper scissors!

Ran did rock and Rizumu did paper.

Rizumu:Paper covers rock,so I win!

Ran:And I thought the peace sign was unlucky...she stared at her fist.

**Mion and Ichigo**

* * *

Mion:First comes rock...

Ichigo and Mion:Rock paper scissors!

It was a tie between paper.

Ichigo:Again! First comes rock...

Mion and Ichigo:Rock paper scissors!

This time,Mion did rock and Ichigo did scissors.

Mion:I won. She showed no celebrational feeling but only stayed calm.

Ichigo's ribbon hung down like sad puppy ears.

Aoi:To decide,the places,we will fight in a trio. Winners come with me. Losers go with Ichigo.

**Winner's side...**

* * *

Rhythm:First comes rock...

Mion,Aoi,Rizumu:Rock Paper scissors!

Mion did paper,Rizumu did rock and so did Aoi.

Mion:I'm first in line again. You two settle second and third.

Aoi:First comes rock...

Rock paper scissors!

Rizumu did scissors and Aoi did rock.

Aoi:I win second!

Rizumu:Third...

**Loser Side...**

* * *

Ichigo:First comes rock...

Rock paper scissors!

Aira and Ran did rock and Ichigo did scissors.

Ichigo:I still lost...

Ran:First comes rock...

Rock paper scissors!

Ran did paper and Aira did scissors.

Aira:Yay! I won!

**And so the score was:**

**1st:Mion**

**2nd:Aoi**

**3rd:Rizumu**

**4th:Aira**

**5th:Ran**

**6th:Ichigo**

* * *

Mion:I will start us off. She stepped onto the dance mat on the floor.

Aoi:Hit it!

Mion danced to Mera Mera Heart Ga Atsuku Naru

_PU, PU, PU, PURITII RIZUMU! PURITII RIZUMU! (PURIZUMU!)  
PU, PU, PU, PURITII RIZUMU! PURITII RIZUMU! (PURIZUMU!)  
PURIZUMU!_

_DOKI DOKI Tokimeichau!  
Kono kimochi tte nan nano?  
Koi nano!? Ai nano?! Wakaranai?!(Hi!)_

_GAARUZU RAIFU ni wa  
Himitsu ga ippai de  
PAPA ni mo! MAMA ni mo! Naisho dayo!_

_(Let's go!)  
Beauty DANSU (RIZUMU!)  
Cutie DANSU shimakucchaou yo! (PURIZUMU!)  
PURIZUMU SUTAA de hajimaru yo! (Yeah-! PURIZUMU!)_

_PURIZUMU DANSU de (Hi! Hi!) TOPPU wo mezasou (Hi! Hi!)  
Mera mera HAATO ga Atsuku naru (Yeah! PURIZUMU!)  
PURIZUMU DANSU de (Hi! Hi!) Mirai wo egakou! (Hi! Hi!)  
Kira kira HAATO wa Sugu soko ni aru yo (Yeah!)_

_PU, PU, PU, PURITII RIZUMU! PURITII RIZUMU! (PURIZUMU!)  
PU, PU, PU, PURITII RIZUMU! PURITII RIZUMU! (PURIZUMU!)_

Aira:Sugoi!

Rizumu:Not bad dancing!

Aoi:You've scored a total 89 out of 100. Not too shabby.

Aoi:My turn. You take over Mion.

Mion:Ready and GO!

Aoi danced to Prism Spiral

_(take me take me higher)__Koi wa Shoot, shoot_  
(take me take me higher)_Tama ni Cute, cute_  
(take me take me higher)_Itsumo Love you (take me take me higher)__  
_

_Miracle wo yori dori midori  
Kakko tsuketa hoshi tachi, kirari  
Kyun to shiteru mahiru no tsuki to  
Mawaru, odoru_

_Mai agaru romance  
Tabi datsu shunkan  
Ikutsumo no kirakira wo  
Chiribamete My friend  
Hikare!_

I love you  
I want you  
I need you, kanari  
Tadori tsuita yume no hotori  
Kuchibiru ni melody to  
Mahō kaketa mama, dokomade mo...  
Iro toridori no loop  
Egaiteta

___(take me take me higher) _Koi wa Shoot, shoot  
_(take me take me higher) _Tama ni Cute, cute  
_(take me take me higher) _Itsumo Love you (take me take me higher) 

Ran:Not bad.

Ichigo:Amazing!

**Since I' waaaaaaaay too lazy too keep posting the songs,for now,let's fast forward to the results. I'm just too lazy too copy and past these things!**

**Speeding things up...**

* * *

Aoi:And the winner is...Amamiya Rizumu-des! Congratulations! A score of 98.5!

Aira:You did it Rhythm!

Bear-chi:That's my Rhythm.

Mion:You did pretty well...for an intermediate...

Rizumj:What did you say?! I did better than you!

Mion:So you did...she showed no interest but only a blank I-don't-care-either-way face,later,she smiled as a way of saying "You did great defeating me Rizumu."

Rhythm:Mion!

Mion:T-this will only happen once! Next time,I'll surely beat you!

Ran:That was fun.

Ichigo:Now who wants to go SWIMMING?!

Aoi:Sorry Ichigo,

Aira:Hoshimiya-san... They both pointed to the window...it was dark outside.

Ichigo:NO WAY!

Ran:There's always tomorrow. Right now,it's 7:00. Dinner time!

Asechi and Jun suddenly came in.

Asechi:Just the people I was looking for! Mars,we are having a special BBQ today. You can invite your-she stopped short. Oh,are you guys-

Ichigo:N-no! Of course not! Ichigo took off her ribbon,and but it in a braid. See we only LOOK like the famous Soleil,but we are actually not idols at Starlight Academy or anything!

Aoi:Yeah! It's not like we know anything about idols! In fact,we only write reports on them. As well as prism skaters! Hey,are you the famous Asechi Kyoko-san? Aoi took off the scrunchie.

Asechi:Why I am! Just give me a second. She took out a mirror and then out it back. Why I KNEW I should have brought Mars along! Would you like to interview us?

Ran:Sure! Ran tied her hair into a ponytail,put on fake reporter glasses,and took out a notepad and pen. What made you want to make the all famous Mars? Was it that you thought that they would mix to be as great as today?

Asechi:As soon as I found Amamiya Rizumu and Harune Aira,I just knew they would work out as a duo. But then,Mion had arrived back,and so they became friends. Of course I didn't want to ruin their friendship,so they became a trio. How I came up with the name was taking the M in Mion,A in Aira ,and R in Rhythm. S for plural,and that makes Mars.

Jun muttered:But I was the one who came up with the-OW! Asechi had secretly stepped on his foot with her high heel.

Aoi:Continuing,How did you make Serenon?

Asechi:Well,they weren't mine to begin with. They came from the Jounchi Corperation. When they came,I suggested Manzai to them. That made them stronger. Kaname was with them as Serenon with K,but she disbanded to go find her parents in Russia.

**And so the interview continued...**

* * *

Asechi:Well that's enough for a day. Would you guys like to join us for some yakiniku?

Ichigo:I'd love too!

**At the BBQ...**

* * *

Rizumu was gobbling down on all the meat.

Mion:Hey Rhythm! Don't hog it all! Share! Some of us like meat too!

Rhythm:But(munch)it's(munch)too(munch)GOOD!

Aira:You need to eat vegetables too! Here are some broccoli,carrots,and green onions!

Rizumu's mind:That made meat taste worse...

Aoi:Why don't we all share instead of wolfing it down like a pig?

Ran:Good call.

**As they finish up eating meat,they headed for Ran's favorite spot:The hot springs.**

* * *

Ran:Ahh...nothing beats a hot spring at night after a busy day...

Aoi whispered to Ichigo:"Ran sounds like an old lady!" They both laughed.

Ran:What was that?!

Rizumu:Nee Aira..

Aira:What is it?

Aira:If Ran is like an old lady,do you think Mion is too?

Mion:Absolutely not!

They all laughed.

Mion suddenly frowned.

Mion:The competition is only the day after tomorrow. Will we still all be friends?

Everyone stopped smiling and looked down.

Ran:Will we?

Aoi:That's up to us to decide...

Rizumu:I don't want to lose you guys..

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"screamed Ichigo.

Aira:Ichigo is right. We shouldn't worry about this stuff. May the best team win!

Aoi:They're right. Let's stop being gloomy.

Rhythm:The last one to smile is a rotten vegetable!

Ran and Mion still didn't smile.

Ran:A lot is on the line here. If either one of us loses,our entire dynasty will.

Mion:She's right. Pretty Top will retire if we lose...

Ran:Starlight Academy will retire too...

Ichigo:Then we have to fight with all we've got! If this is our last battle as Aikatsu..

Aira:Or Pretty Rhythm...

Ichigo:Then we must make it the best EVER! No holding back,no hard feelings,and no regrets!

Ran started to smile.

Rizumu:Hey! Ran smiled,so Mion is the rotten veggie!

Mion:H-hey! Then you're the spoiled MILK!

Aira:What am I then?

Mion and Rizumu:THE EGG!

Aira:Ehh? How come?! Fine then Ichigo is...is a PINEAPPLE!

Ichigo:Ehh?! Then Aoi is pasta!

Aoi:Ran is...is... Ran gave her a I-better-be-something-awesome look. Ran is SOYSAUCE!

Ran:SOYSAUCE?! Everyone gave each other a glare,then laughed.

Aoi:This is really something! Now I don't feel competition anymore!

Rizumu:Me neither! I just wanna have fun!

Ichigo:Well then we're all set for the competition. But for tomorrow...

Minna:We're going swimming!

They dried themselves off,then headed to their rooms.

**And so that is part one for today. Wow that took a long time to finish! Next time:Extreme Training Part Two!**


	13. Extreme Training Pt 2

**Sorry it's waaaaaay late! I've been slacking off too much! Anyways,here it is! Extreme Training Pt.2!**

**Ran and Mion's dorm**

* * *

Ran stretched and yawned.

Ran:It was lucky we were in the same dorms.

Mion:Uh-uh. But she wasn't listening. Instead she pretended to be interested in her phone.

Ran:Hello? Are you listening?

Mion:Yeah. Say...

Ran:Yes?

Mion:I-I just can't fight you! She blurted out rather loudly enough for the neighboring dorm people to come by and politely ask them to be quiet.

Mion:S-sorry.

Neko-chi:Mion got in trouble! Mion got in trouble! She sang in a mocking tone.

Mion:Sh-shut up!

Ran:Anyways,just don't hold back. If you do,you'll be sorry.

Mion:But you're my best friend!

Ran:Then fight me with all you've got. No holding back! She gave Mion a confident look,which Mion replied back with one too.

Mion:Okay, I won't lose!

**Aoi and Rizumu's dorm**

* * *

Aoi:Wait up! She chased Rizumu up and down around the entire dorm.

Rhythm:Catch me if you can! She was holding a supposedly stolen bag of sapphires.

Aoi:Urg! She threw a pillow in front of where Rhythm was running,causing her to trip and fall.

Rhythm:Bwaa!

Aoi put the handcuffs on her.

Aoi:Suspect apprehended!

Rizumu:You got me... She gave up.

Bear-chi:Kiriya-san did it! The thief was caught!

Aoi released the handcuffs.

Aoi:You're free!

Rizumu:Yes! Then I can do this! She grabbed a pillow and threw it into Aoi's face,leaving her speechless.

Aoi shook off the stun,and grabbed a pillow.

Aoi:Pillow fight!

**And so it was a pillow fight. Let's fast forward the time where it ends...**

* * *

Both girls were lying down on their beds,tired.

Aoi:Hey, about the day after tomorrow,the contest...

Rizumu:Yeah? So?

Aoi:I won't lose to you! I will give it 101%!

Rizumu:I won't lose either! I will give it 105%!

Aoi:Then I will go 120%!

Rizumu:150%!

They gave each other a mean look, then,laughed it off.

Bearchi's mind:That's a sign of true friendship.

**Aira and Ichigo's room.**

* * *

Aira was coordinating her prism stones.

Ichigo was...setting up a board game.

Aira:Done! What do you think?

Aira coordinated the mini straw arrange hair,the marine heart necklace,marine style frilly t-shirt,marine check skirt,and the summer ribbon sandals.

Ichigo:It looks great! But how about the pearl headband hair instead?

Aira:That looks great!

Ichigo:Do you want to play monopoly?

Air:Sure! But...nvm.

Ichigo:What is it?! Tell me!

Aira:I just...don't feel like competing against you in the contest.

Ichigo: Oh is it just that? If you were my friend,you would go full power!

Aira:Demo...

Rabbie-chi:AIRA!

Aira:What?

Rabbie-chi:Do it for pretty top's sake!

Aira looked down at the prism stones.

Aira's mind:That'a right. Pretty Top is counting on me... I won't let them down! My precious prism stones will help me win! She gave Ichigo a confident look, as if to tell her that she will win.

Ichigo supposedly read her mind.

Ichigo:I won't lose! I will give it all I've got!

And so they went to sleep.

**Fast forwarding to morning time...**

Everyone had gotten up and headed for the ocean.

Mion:Okay,today we have to train! No excuses! Where is Rizumu?

Rizumu:Here I am! She came wearing a swimsuit,floatie,goggles,a beach toy,and fins.

Aira:Sugoi Rhythm!

Mion:No it's not "Sugoi!"What are you doing?! We are NOT play swimming! We are training!Take everything off except your swimsuit!

Rhythm:Ehh? But Soleil is swimming!

Mion:They are training by doing laps! We will too! Now,get in the water!

Aira:What will we do?

Mion:We will do 25 freestyle laps! The pair cheers will time us! Anyone who scores a high time will run around the beach 4 times!

Rizumu:Ehh?!

Pair-cheers:Starting now!

Rizumu:Whaa! Wait for me!

Aira:Do your best Rhythm!

**Soleil's side...**

* * *

Ichigo:Ran...can...we...stop...now? She panted.

Aoi:Can we?...

Ran:ABSOLUTELY NOT! 25 backstroke now!

Ichigo:She really is a demon coach!

Aoi recorded a video with a waterproof camera.

Aoi:A demon coach Ran at the beach!

Ran:G-gimme that! She tried to swipe the camera,but missed.

Aoi backstroked away with Ichigo.

Aoi:We have to do laps!

Ichigo:She's right!

Ran:You get back here! Ran swam after them.

**When they are done..**

* * *

Aira: No more! I'm tired...

Rizumu:Make that two...

Mion:Next we will climb those rocks next to the sea! She pointed to some big rocks.

Aira and Rhythm:Sonna!(No way)!

Mion:Yes way!

Bear-chi:It's good for your health!

Rabbie-chi:Yeah! And training!

Neko-chi:So GO!

**Soleil's side...**

* * *

Aoi:Finally done...

Ichigo:Me too...

Ran:Now we will dig for seashells and make jewelry.

Ichigo:Done!

Aoi:Me too!

Ran took a look at each one.

Ran:Aoi's is fine,but could be better. Ichigo's looks like a tinfoil necklace with broken seashells glued on. Redo it! Both of you!

Ichigo:Ehh?!

**Back at Mars's side**

* * *

Mion:We...made it...to...the top!

Rizumu:Finally!

Aira:Done!

Mion:We will take a 10 minute break.

Rizumu:What's next then?!

Miom:Of course! To climb back down!

Aira:No way!

Pair-cheers:You're doing a great job so far.

Rhythm:Says the ones who rode on our shoulders.

Rabbie-chi:If we climb ourselves,we will slow you down!

Bear-chi and Neko-chi:Yeah that's right!-chiya

**When this day becomes evening...**

* * *

Mars and Soleil came back together after the training was done.

Ichigo:Ran was an alpha demon coach today!

Aoi:I couldn't agree more!

Ran:WHO ARE YOU CALLING DEMON?! Imaginary flames rose behind her.

Rhythm:Mion was a slave driver! That's two times worse!

Aira:Well we did have fun today at least...

Mion:Good work today. Soleil...

Soleil:Yes?

Mion:We as Mars...

Mars:Will not lose to you! They said in unison.

Ichigo:The sun...

Aoi and Ran:Will rise again!

They all gave each other a mean glare,but then laughed.

Meanwhile,Asechi was watching over them the whole time.

Asechi:I see they were practicing.

Jun:It's show time!

Asechi's phone suddenly rang.

Asechi:Excuse me. She left to answer the phone privately.

Asechi:Hello?

A voice:Is everything going well?

Asechi:Of course! "They" are doing their best. Things are going as planned.

A voice:Results will be interesting won't it?

Asechi:Yes,it will. She hung up...

**Who could that mysterious voice be I wonder! Wait for the next chapter!P.S, this is when the official contest will start. The next chapter will behold it! Bye!**


	14. Arriving at the Grand Glitter Palace

**Here is chapter 14! Arrival at the Grand Glitter Palace! Enjoy and plz review So I know what to do. Also,please rate the story so far from one to ten,and give me the reason so I can improve the story. Yes,it will effect the future chapters:)**

**Pretty Top Bus**

* * *

Mars,Serenon,Callings,Jun, and Asechi had steeped off the bus.

Rizumu:Sugoi!

Serena:It's so big!

Asechi:Okay,let's go in.

They headed into the palace...

Rizumu:The inside is even bigger than the outside! She frantically poked and went thought everything there was in the room.

Mion:Keep your hands to yourself! She snapped.

Kanon:My oh my.

Hibiki snickered(Like the candy bar lol)

Aira:I'm still nervous...

Mion:Me too...

Wataru:Mion~chan! He reached over to hug her,but Mion elbowed his stomach from behind,causing him to step away.

Mion:Only Jun-sama can do that.

Wataru:But I'm your big brother! He whined.

Mion:I'm an only child,so step away.

Shou:This palace is giving me lots of ideas for a dress! He quickly took out his sketchbook,and started drawing.

Shou:What do you think Aira?

Aira:Hmmmmm... The tiara should have a more golden color gem in the middle,and maybe some mini prisms to the side? The dress should be just a bit longer with a frilly hem. And it should maybe have small yellow diamond-shaped earrings instead of pearl drops.

Hibiki:As expected of Aira!

Serena:But who's going to wear the dress?

Kanon:I think Hiff-kun(Hibiki)would look good in it!

Everyone laughed except for him.

Asechi clapped her hands.

Asechi:Hai,hai! That's enough time to play!Everyone do your best! Now, we need to go to the registration area.

Everyone headed there except for Jun,who stopped for a while.

Jun:A glittering star will be born,he said while revealing the top card of his prism ace-sama deck. The card was a strawberry-designed pink prism stone with the words, "Pink Trump Card." Then,he headed in a different direction...

Counter Guy Person:You must be Pretty top right?

Asechi:Yes

Counter Guy:Right this way please.

**Meanwhile at Starlight Academy Bus...**

* * *

Ichigo:We're here!

Aoi:This place is amazing!

Ran:It's like being a hime! (princess)

Mizuki:Wouldn't expect less from the biggest competition in the world.

Mikuru:Yay! From now on,Mizuki is the Queen of here!

Mizuki:You're giving me too much credit...

Ichigo:Huh? Where is More Than True?

Orihime:They will be arriving later.

Johnny-sensei:Yes-honey! Now every honey,let's do our best!

They walked in..

Orihime:We are here. MoTru will arrive later.

Counter Guy:That won't do. You must all be here or Pretty Top will win.

Ichigo:What do we do,what do we do,what do we do?!

Ran:Calm down,can we give them a call Headmistress Orihime?

Aoi:We can't. No wifi here!

Mizuki:We still have an hour,we can search for them.

Mikuru:If I were them,where would I be?...

Everyone:The streets!

Johnny:Okay every honey! Double M will search the east side. Aoi and Ichigo will go north, Orihime honey search this south part,and Shibuki honey and I will search west.

And so they scattered apart...

**Meanwhile With Pretty Top**

* * *

Everyone was warming up by stretching and sorting out their costumes.

Suddenly,Rizumu's phone rang.

Rhythm:Moshi Moshi? EHHHHHHH?!

Bear-chi:Nani ga-chiya?

Mion,Aira come with me! Asechi-san we need to go somewhere for a second!

Asechi:Okay but come back soon!The show will start in about 30 minutes!

Mars:We will! They headed out the door.

Mion:What's this about?!

Aira:Some crisis?

Rizumu:Yes! Apparently,someone from the Aikatsu team isn't here and they will be disqualified if they don't show up with them!

Mion:But that's not our business!

Aira:Mion,in desperate times,even for our friends...

Rizumu:We will help them out no matter what!

Mion:Fine.

Rhythm:According to Aoi,their names are More than True.

Aira:Let's ask those guys if they know them. She pointed to some rock styled boys.

Mion:Excuse me,do you know any band named More Than True?

One of them with blonde hair:Are you a fan or something?

Rizumu:No...

Guy with straight black hair:Then what is it that you want with them?

Aira:They forgot to compete in the competition.

Guy with a red mohawk:What contest?

Mion:The Aikatsu vs Pretty rhythm one.

Yellow haired guy:Oh shoot! Hey Naoto! We need to go! He shouted to a guy with short black hair getting some drinks form a vending machine.

Naoto:Go where?

Guy with straight black hair:To the place Orihime told us to!

Aira:Orihime? Then you guys are...

Mars:MORE THAN TRUE?!

King:Yup!

Rabbie-chi:No time to waste! We got to go! In fifteen minutes- chiya!

Neko-chi:Let's get a move on!

They ran towards the palace.

Rizumi reached for her cell phone as she ran. She dialed Aoi's number.

Ring...ring...ring...Hello?

Rizumu:It's Rhythm. We found More Than True. You should hurry back to the place it's going to start soon!

Aoi:Okay bye!

Rizumu:Bye! They entered back into the palace.

Asechi:What took you so long? You just barely made it! She pointed to the clock:Five minutes early.

Aira:Wait if we are just five minutes early...

Mion:And Soleil just got the phone call...

Rizumj:Then that means...

Mars:Aikatsu might lose?!

Asechi:Huh?

Serena:What are you talking about?

Kanon:Now now Serena... I'm sure that if Aikatsu loses,we just have an easy win.

Serena:But I wanted an actual fight!

Shou:You can fight Callings or Mars...

Just then,the speaker came on.

Speaker:2 minute waring...

Rizumu:What do we do?!

Bear-chi:Daijoubu Rhythm! Im sure they will make it.

Speaker:1 minute...

Aira:Waaaa!

Mion:Even I'm freaking out!

Neko-chi:Me too!

Speaker:30 seconds...

Rabbie-chi:NOOO!

Speaker:5...4...3...2...1...-

Ichigo:WE ARE HERE! She screamed and jumped onto the desk To claim their position.

Speaker:0... Then the alarm went off.

Counter guy:You've just made it! Congratulations! He held his hand to shake with Ichigo,but she...was well...faceplanting.

Aoi:Ichigo really save the day.

Ran:Uh-huh!

Mizuki:You never change Ichigo.

Mikuru:Ichigo,Fight!

Naoto:Geez...

Just then,a voice came out from the door

Voice:Hoshimiya Ichigo,If your a do,I'm a re!

Ichigo:That voice... It's...Seira!

She turned around and saw the Dre Aca quartet and Headmistress Tiara.

Kii:Bing-bing-bingo! She held the okay sign.

Sora:Konnichiwa Ran-chan.

Maria:Oh hi Ichigo. We came to cheer you on!

Orihime:It's been a long time Tiara-san.

Tiara:Indeed.

Speaker:The competition will now begin. Contestants,please come to the stage to draw your orderings.

They all headed to the stage. When they got there,they saw an enormous crowd.

Host:Welcome! These here are your judges:,Powa Powa Puririn,Kaname Chris,Kanzaki Sonata,And our guest host...Prism Ace!

Rizumu:Well we all know who the last guy is...wait KANAME?! Isn't she in Russia? And mama?

Kanon:Kaname came back to judge. And since your mom was a legendary prism skater before,she also got to judge.

Ichigo:Wait Headmistress Orihime-san... Wasn't Powa Powa Puririn suppose to perform with us?

Orihime:Yes,but they got the job as a non-biased judge instead so I couldn't refuse.

Host:Now,without further ado,let the show BEGIN! First off is Pretty Top's Serenon! Let's see them perform!

Hibiki:Do your best Kanon.

Aira:Ganbatte!

Asechi:Win!

Serena:You ready Kanon?

Kanon:Yup! As the angel...

Serena:As the devil...

Serenon:We will shine in both dark and light! They headed for the prism world..

Meganee Akai:Welcome to the Prism World! May I have your prism stones?

Serena gave her her devil coord while Kanon gave her her angel coord.

Meganee Akai used the machine and transformed them.

They stepped onto the stage and waved to the audience.

Serena:Minna-san,we are...

Serenon:Serenon-des!

Kanon:Start the music!

**To be continued in the next chapter! Btw the next chapters will be short cuz I want each performance to be seperate chapters. Bye! Oh and review plz!**


	15. Serenon vs WM

**Serenon's stage**

* * *

Kanon:Start the music!

Serena:_Iitai KOTO Ieru hito ga DONDON kiete wa inaku naru  
Moh, RAIBARU jibun shika inai... Sou, ii kikaseteru!_

They both jumped

Serena and Kanon:Hat trick Star! They kicked a soccer ball into the goal together

Kanon:_Ii wake dake Kikoetekuru ZUNZUN ochite wa modorenai  
Nee, kanashii keredo shikatanai...? Sore ga genjitsu nano!?_

Serenon:_"Never Let Me Down!" Honki de "Hey! Common!"_

Serena and Kanon both jumped

Serenon: Smile Heart Dive! They dive together into hearts with smiles.

Serena:_Jibun no jinsei Kaerareru kara  
Yuuki dashite, genki dashite Omoikiri ikiyou _

Kanon:_Hontou no teki wa Jibun jishin sa  
Nandomo Aseranaide_

Once more,they jumped

Serena:Southern Storm!

Kanon:Northern Storm!

Together:Prism Rainbow Hurricane!

Serenon:_Sukoshi zutsu aruki dasou..._

Audience claps...

Host:They've done it! Serenon have given us three jumps! Let's see their score!

Powa Powa Puririn,Chris Kaname,Kanzaki Sonata,and "Prism Ace" we're writing down their numbers.

The total on the screen was:

**Coordination:2000/2000**

**Dance:2998/3000**

**Jump:4793/5000**

**Total:9791/10000! Close to a perfect score!**

Serenon headed off stage.

Aira:Sugoi!

Rizumu:You were great!

Mion:Not bad.

Asechi:Awesome job! We can surely guarantee this win!

Shou:Not quite.

Everyone:Huh?

Shou:Aikatsu's Double M haven't performed yet. They are considered the next legend after the all time famous Masquerade. Be careful.

Hibiki:You could at least congratulate them Shou! You did a splendid job Kanon.

Wataru:Hey how do you know so much about Double M Shou?

Shou:It's common sense!

Mion:For Aikatsu lovers that is...everyone gave Shou a suspicious look...

Hibiki:Oh yeah! I did remember you havignu a poster of some girl in your room. What was her name again?Natsuku Mikari? Matsuri Nikuruki? Eeto...

Serena:Natsuki Mikuru!

Hibiki:Yeah that was it! How did you know her name?

Kanon:She is a member of WM.

Shou:N-no I don't have a poster of anyone!

Aira took a long pause..."Is Shou going out with her or something?" She became worried.

Rizumu noticed her frown. Then,she whispered into her ear.

Rhythm:Its okay. I'm sure this is just a big misunderstanding.

Aira:Excuse me. She left the room. They saw a glimpse of her tears as she headed out.

Shou:A-Aira! He went to go chase after her,but Wataru took his hand,and shook his head.

Shou looked glum.

Mion's mind:What is the connection between Natsuki Mikuru and him? She headed out the same door Aira did.

Asechi:What's wrong? Did something happen between-

Host:Next performance is by Aikatsu's WM!

**Aikatsu's side**

Ran:Wow.

Aoi:Amazing.

Mizuki:We can't underestimate them. She was calm as ever.

On the other hand,Mikuru was worrying more than ever.

Mikuru:What should we do,what should we do?! Did you see that?! That was spectacular! OMG what should we do?!-

Mikuru felt a hand on her shoulder,turned around,and saw Ichigo.

Ichigo:Don't worry. It will be fine. Just do your best.

Mikuru stopped worrying,and smiled.

Mikuru:Your right.

Orihime:WM,do your very best.

Johnny:Beautiful Moon and Summer Miracle-honeys,do your best! He gave them a thumbs up.

Mizuki:Arigatou Johnny-sensei. Let's go Mikuru.

Mikuru nodded, They both headed for the Aikatsu machine.

They both put the Summer Day Miracle and the Summer Day Moon coord in the machine. The machine opened,and they headed into it. They walked through the cards, and posed with the words WM in the background.

Host:We now show you,WM!

Mizuki put her hand in the air. Mikuru out her hand above Mizuki's.

Mizuki:Double M...

Mikuru and Mizuki:Let's shine! They held their hands together in the hair.

**And so that concludes this chapter. Yes,it was short,like I said so last chapter,but I want to keep the lives in seperate chapters. Wait for the next one! Next time:WM, Lets Shine!**


	16. WM, Let's Shine!

**Double M's stage**

* * *

_Smiling Suncatcher_

Mizuki:_hu Egao no_ _suncatcher_

Mikuru:_hu Atarashii kaze_

Mizuki:_Siesta mitai ni, Kareta umibe no machi e  
Bus kara orite kita Shiny girl_

Mikuru:_Iromekitatsu nami, Kumori kara aozora ni  
Uwasa no uzu makiokosu_

WM:_Min'na datte motto, Ikiiki to kagayakeru_

Mizuki:_Heart__ wa odoru,_

Mikuru:_Kikira kira kira shite_

They both posed,and did the special appeal Marine Style.

WM:_Sugoi BIG WAVE tobinore, Mezameru to kimetara_

Mikuru:_Hitomi ga Mirai ga_

WM:_Sukoshi zutsu mō kawatteru yo  
On'nanoko revolution hito o shiawase ni suru_

Mizuki:_Chikara o miryoku o furimaite hikare_

They both jumped,spun around in a spiral,and did the WM Flower.

WM:_Sō anata mo_ _suncatcher_

Host:They've done it! WM are close to reaching the point of where Masquerade was! Give them a hand!

The audience clapped...

Host:And their score is...

**Coordination:2000/2000**

**Dance:3000/3000**

**Jump:4892/5000**

**Total:9892/10000!**

Host:9791-9892. WM wins by 101 points! So that makes Pretty Rhythm:0 and Aikatsu:1! Aikatsu has gotten the lead! Next up,we have Callings from Pretty Rhythm! Can they make a comeback?

**Aikatsu's side**

* * *

Mikuru:We did it Mizuki! She high fived her.

Mizuki:Yes!

Ichigo:You guys were amazing!

Aoi:It's something special!

Ran:Sugoi.

Orihime:As expected of WM.

Johnny:Good job honeys!

Their manager,Honoka walked in front of them.

Honoka:Good work you two.

Mizuki:Arigatou Honoka.

Mikuru:Thanks Honoka-chi!

Honoka sweat dropped

Honoka:Honoka...-chi?

**Audience Side...**

* * *

Seira:Kanzaki Mizuki is really amazing.

Kii:Spec-spec-spectacular! Mizuki-senpai is so awesome! No wonder why she is considered a legend among legends!

Sora:That was absolutely gorgeous! With Mizuki's sexy style and Mikuru's pop style! What a great combo!

Maria:Their song made me want to go to an ocean! I can really understand their concept in the song!

Suddenly,Kaede and Yurika joined them.

Kaede:Hi! Mind if we join you?

Kii:Ok-ok-okay! She quickly scooted over for two spaces.

Yurika:Thank you. As a reward,I will not suck anyone of your blood.

Kaede:Was Miss Kanzaki Sugoi or what?!

Seira:She definitely was.

Sora:Yes.

Yurika:But we still can't let our guard down. Pretty Top was close to our Double M. I wouldn't say they are legends,but quite on par.

Maria:Yurika-chan is right.

Yurika:D-did you just call me -chan! It's Yurika-sama to you! Or else I will suck your blood!

Maria looked blank for a second,but then smiled.

Maria:Hai Yurika-chama!

Yurika:I said sama!

Kii:This is a gr-gr-great scoop! Vampire Idol tsundere does not like -chan!

Yurika:Don't you dare put it in the newspaper!

Kii:And done! She pressed the send button on her phone.

Yurika:Give me that!

Kaede laughed:There is never a dull moment with Yurika.

Seira:Eh! She agreed and nodded. So did Sora.

**Pretty Top's side...**

* * *

Serena:No way... We lost? She hung her head low.

Kanon:We just couldn't beat them...Kanon gripped Serena's hand and started crying...

Serena:It's so frustrating Kanon! She choked on her words as she also cried.

Hibiki:Kanon...he tried to calm her down...

Rizumu:Kanon-chan...she held on her shoulder.

Rhythm:Its okay... we haven't lost yet. You did your best. It's just that,...WM was the better duo today. Next time,you will surpass them!

Wataru:She's right Serena! Don't give up hope yet!

Asechi:Wataru is right...she waltzed in

Minna:President Asechi!

Asechi:Serenon,I know you guys are frustrated,but that's okay. You did not bring shame to Pretty Top,you just need to practice more. If all of us backed down after losing a match,god knows how Pretty Top is still alive! Now,cheer up. Why don't you guys cheer for Callings? It might help then win this match. Then,we will be even.

Serena wiped her tears

Serena:Your right.

Kanon:Serena...she stood up with her.

Hibiki:Okay,let's go!

Wataru:Yup! Come on Shou!

Shou looked up:Uh-huh. He reluctantly headed for the stage. He was still worried about Aira. He took one last glance at the door which she left,and then headed out.

**Behind that door in where Aira and Mion were...**

* * *

Aira was sitting on a bench outside. Mion walked in front of her.

Mion:Mind if I join you?

Aira looked up:Mion-chan!

Suddenly,Bear-chi,Rabbie-chi,and Neko-chi popped up from behind Mion's shoulder.

Rabbie-chi:Aira! He jumped into her hands and cried. I missed you so much...

Aira:Me too...She held him to her face and got teary-eyed.

Mion:It's not what you think.

Aira looked up:Huh?

Mion:About the Shou and Mikuru thing. She held up her Pretty Top smart phone in front of her face. the phone showed a profile of Natsuki Mikuru. Under her favorite food(ice cream) was relatives and family. There,it listed her dad,mom,uncles,and one of her cousins were by the name of Shou. Apparently,there were parentheses next to his name. In the parentheses was the word "adopted".

Aira:So that means...

Mion:Yes. Natsuki Mikuru is his adoptive cousin. So that would explain why he has her poster and why they never really mentioned his last name. I guess his name would be Natsuki Shou by-law.

Aira didn't say anything,but smiled after hearing that news.

Bear-chi:Why do you look so relieved-chiya?

Aira:I-I'm not relieved!

Mion:It's quite obvious that you were happy to hear they aren't dating,Natsuki Aira.

Aira:N-Natsuki?! Why do I have his by-law last name?

Neko-chi:We all know your feelings for Shou-chiya!

Aira:N-no no no!

At the same time,Rizumu was spying on them from the door.

Rhythm smiled,then quickly and quietly closed the door.

Then,the screen board in front of the entrance. It showed the results: Serenon vs WM: WM won. Pretty Top-0 Aikatsu-1. Next up to perform:Callings.

Aira:No way..Serenon lost?

Mion:Double M is very powerful. Aikatsu isn't something we can take light on. Now,let's watch Callings perform and cheer for them. They headed for the entrance into the Pretty Top section.

Asechi:Mion,Aira where were you guys? At least your here in time for Callings.

Hibiki,Shou,and Wataru went into the prism world,Akai Meganee changed thier clothes,and they all stepped onto the stage.

Fangirl Audience Cheer:Wataru! Shou! Hibiki! KYAAAAAA!

Shou tried to smile,but couldn't really hide his sadness until,he saw Aira and Mion rush to the Pretty Rhythm section.

Aira yelled to Shou:Do your best!

Shou stopped frowning and smiled with true joy! Then,he focused on the stage.

Wataru:Let's start the music!


	17. Callings vs More Than True

**So sorry it's like WAAAAY late! I had summer camp to do. (^~^) Anyways,here is chapter...17? I forgot. Well whatever! And btw I didn't do Eien no Bigaku because I remembered Beloved Tinkerbell from Callings first so I put that instead. The prism jumps are still from the other song though.**

**Calling's stage**

* * *

Callings:_Akogare no TINKAA BERU Negai kanaetai  
Daisukina KIMI dakara Itsu made mo dakishimetai  
Oh Yeah!_

Shou:_KIMI no koto wo ippai Hajikeru kotoba de tsutaetai Hontou no KIMOCHI wo_

Shou jumped and shouted:Boundless hug!

Hibiki:_KIMI no koto wo ippai Hajikeru kotoba de tsutaetai Hontou no KIMOCHI wo  
KIMI to issho nara Futari dake no sekai e Tsure saritai yo  
Please, Follow Me Tonight_

Hibiki jumped and shouted:Shooting Star Spiral!

Wataru:_Sukoshi dake Setsunai keredo Ima wo eien ni  
Kono omoi wo subete sasage yo Hold Me Tight_

Wataru jumped and shouted:Heart Warming Shower!

Callings:_Itooshii TINKAA BERU Omoi tsutaetai  
Taisetsu na KIMI no tame Sou Itsumade mo  
Shiawase no TINKAA BERU Negai kanaetai  
Daisuki na KIMI dakara Itsumade mo dakishimetai  
Oh Yeah!_

Host:Wow that was amazing! Lets see their score:

**Coordination: 2000/2000**

**Dance: 2897/3000**

Wataru:Sorry I kinda lost a bit of my balance when I jumped...

**Jump: 4988/5000**

**Total: 9885/10000!**

Host:Wow! That was nearly as high as WM! Let's see if Aikatsu's More Than True can compete with that! Next they will come!

**Aikatsu's side**

* * *

Ichigo:That's so high!

Aoi:It's something special alright..

Mikuru:Oh my goodness! Mizuki can you see that clearly? 9885! We scored 9892! That's like 7 points off!

Mizuki:Just believe in More Than True. We will see if they can top it off with a spectacular performance...or not...

Mikuru:OR NOT?! We really have no hope now!

Naoto:Well we have to go now. Where's King?

Hiro:I think he went to the bathroom. He pointed to the men's room.

Naoto:Man that guy...

Shurato:I'll get him. You guys go to the stage first ok?

And so the went.

**Pretty Rhythm's side**

* * *

Aira:Wow! I can't believe they are only seven points away from Double M!

Rizumu:Well what did you expect?

Mion:It's too early to celebrate. MoTru can be terrifying even though they don't Aikatsu.

Serena:But the fact that they DON'T Aikatsu gives us a huge advantage in jumps or special appeals!

Kanon:They can't score points in those.

Suddenly the hosts were discussing.

Otome:It isn't fair if they can't special appeal-desu!

Sakura:She's right. We need to think of another category to replace it.

Kaname:Since they _are_ a band,why not judge music?

Sonata:That's a good idea.

Shion:All those in favor? She rose her hand,and then,everyone else did too.

Prism Ace:It's the orchestra! A staff member ran onto the stage and whispered to the host.

Host:It's seems that since they can't do special appeals,they will be judged on music.

Neko-chi:Darn it!

Bear-chi:Oh well-chiya...

Callings walked over to the Pretty Rhythm area.

Aira:Good work Shou!

Shou:Aira you see Mikuru is...

Aira:I know. Your her adoptive cousin. Mion told me.

Mion:Well I _had _to patch things up before it falls apart.

Wataru:You did a great job.

Rizumu:Hibiki you were so cool out there!

Serena:I think their performance is about to start!

Kanon:We need to see who wins this one.

Asechi:Everyone pay attention and learn a few tricks to improve.

More Than True stepped onto the stage(with King) and King started the drum beat.

Host:We now bring you Kiss of the Alice Blue!

**Okay it will be in the next chapter...and I'm finally done...(pant) (pant)... I had some issues finding where to put the prism jumps in(Which took a while)Anyways, please wait for the next one which will...take a while considering summer camp in which my friend talked me into signing up for. Bye!**


	18. Author's Point of View & MoTru

This is really not part of the story,but just a note.

Its August,the last month of summer vacation in the USA. So chances are,I won't update as much but I will make time to post chapters. Prism Idol Activities is not ending,but won't be continually updated. Thank you for even bothering to read this!(I know,half of you probably were hoping for More Than True to perform. Sorry,keep waiting!) Also,I am slacking off like playing candy crush or watch anime and won't update for that reason too. Btw I didn't mention this in the last chapter either but since MoTru is a band,therefore they don't do jumps/appeals OR dancing. So,they will be graded on singing...Maybe I should just write that chapter in here too! Okay nvm I'll write it here...ehem...

**Audience with Seira and the others**

* * *

Seira:That was awesome!

Kii:Seira,who do you like?The blue haired guy was pretty cool for me!

Seira:The guy in the middle looked the most confident So I'd go with him.

Maria:The guy with red hair was cute!

Sora:I think their clothes were prettier!

Kii:...That's not what I meant when I said like...

Kaede:They had such enthusiasm!

**P.S,the underline means it's spoken with an english accent(pretty much only for Kaede and Johnny-sensei)**

Yurika:Dont be fooled. They ARE our enemies you know. Besides,More Than True is up next. Then-

"Waaaa!"cried somebody tumbling down the aisle. She bumped into the stage and stopped.

"Oww..."she scratched her head. It was a girl wearing a starlight uniform. She had brown hair tied up with a pink ribbon and started crying.

"Are you okay Akari-chan?!" Another girl came rushing down the hall to help her friend. She had platinum-blonde hair and wore pink earrings.

"Yeah it's fine Yū,"said the other girl as she got up.

Yurika:Isn't that-

Ran,Aoi,Ichigo:AKARI-CHAN?!

Akari heard their voice and turned around

Akari:Hoshimiya-senpai!

Yū:And Aoi and Ran-senpai! The both bowed.

Host:Uhh can we start the show now?

Akari:Oh! I'm sorry! Uhh...

Kaede waved her hand:You can sit over here!

Yū:Ichinose-senpai! And the great Yurika-sama! They quickly rushed over there and sat.

Host:Okay! Hit it!

King started the drum beat...

**Kiss of the Alice Blue**

* * *

Naoto:_Hajimete no kodō, karada kara myaku utte  
Umareta bakari no kono shunkan kara me wo sorasuna_

Yume no naka de oikaketa melody wo tsukamitotte  
Nani wo tsutaetai? Kokoro no sakebi

Kotae no nai sekai no naka de  
Hitosuji no hikari ga sashi konda ki ga shita

Just my imagination, ima, ugokidasu  
Kono na mo nai omoi wo tsunaide  
Mayoi konda yume no sono saki wo misete kurerun darō  
Tobira hiraite  
Subete te ni ireta shukufuku no kiss wo...

Fangirl scream:KYAAAAA! SO COOL!

Hiro:Minna arigatou!

King:Thanks for watching!

Host:Splendid! Let's se their score:

**Coordination:2000/2000**

**Singing:2979/3000**

**Music: 4906/5000**

Shurato:Sorry I should have practiced more Naoto...

Naoto:I should have sang harder!

King:I was off beat!

**Total:9885/1000**

**Results:9885-9885 Tie!**

Audience:EHHH?!

**Pretty Rhythm Side**

* * *

Shou:No way! That little band tied with us?!

Hibiki:They can't even jump on ice!

Wataru:Well we can't do anything now...

Bear-chi:It's all over-chiya...he was crying

Neko-chi:Don't worry! My Mion can pull us a win! You'll see!

Rabbie-chi:Aira can too! Just you wait! Believe in Rizumu!

Rhythm:I'll win it for you Bear-chi!

**Aikatsu**

* * *

Aoi:Well I guess that it. But it was something special! A use-to-be street band has now tied with the most popular boy band with only their music!

Ran:It was quite amazing to see that.

Ichigo:Their singing was great!

Mikuru:I feel sorry for Shou-chi...b-b-b-but I am glad they tied! It's not like I was cheering for the other team or anything! She grabbed Ferry who was running around in circles and squuezed him tight.

Orihime:It's okay to cheer for your cousin Mikuru. Don't worry...

"I'm here!"said Headmistress Tiara as she walked in."How's it going so far?"

Johnny-sensei:Bad! We've just had a tie between More Than True and Callings!

Tiara:Oh so Nao-kun just went? I wish I saw it!

Aoi:Kii-chan is recording everything so you can watch it later.

Tiara:That's my Kii! Always thinking one step ahead for her headmistress!

Orihime:That should be the other way around Tiara...

Mizuki:Anyways,we should be watching the next performer,Takamine Mion. Right,Hime-san?

Orihime:Sorry I need to do something for a sec. I'll be right back. She left the room.

**Audience with DreAca and Akari**

* * *

Akari:Wow! I wish I could sing as good as them!

Yū:You would have to beat the Starlight Queen,Arisugawa Otome-senpai first.

Akari:Aww...she slumped

Yū:B-but you are getting close to there! She tried to cheer her up.

Yurika:MoTru isn't half-bad

Seira came back in with a box of Brain Thinder drinks

Seira:Are you taping this Kii?

Kii:Umhum! She slurped her brain thunder drink.

Maria:Next should be Takamine Mion-chan. Wonder whats her style? Pop?Sexy?

Sora:I hope her dress is pretty! Wouldn't you think so Palm?

Palm said yes in parrot language and nodded.

Kaede:It's starting!

**And that's it for today!There are a few things you might ask and I will answer.**

**1. Why did Tiara and Akari and Yū show up so late?**

**Answer:I kinda forgot to add them hehehe...**

**Why are Palm and Ferry here?**

**Answer:I figured they should be since pair-cheers are here and Akai Meganee also showed up.**

**So yeah keep waiting for the next chapter. Bye!**


	19. Let's call it a day!

**Hi again! I'm sure the last chapter(s) you've noticed some mistakes. Yes,I was a bit lazy to proofread CAREFULLY and noticed some mistakes. I'm sorry and now,the chapter is updated with some minor edits. I will try to not be so careless and proofread better. Wow look at that...I made another mistake and I just corrected it hehehe...Also,I DID plan out the story before,but then after reading the reviews,well it kinda messed it up cuz it's hard for me to say no! BUT,I have found a solution while responding to the reviews' wishes. So hopefully there won't be anymore Pretty Rhythm must WIN or Aikatsu will DEMOLISH Pretty Rhythm or something. Please,there is a reason why they called it "Review". You don't constantly put your opinion and keep supporting it until the story fulfills that's wish,you tell me how I'm doing so far and feedback. If I keep following what the reviews want,the story will be too obvious! If you want your opinion to reach me,just PM! Thanks for even bothering to read this and continuing the story...BTW! Spoiler in this chapter for a new Aikatsu brand for Akari if you didn't know about it before...**

**Orihime**

* * *

Orihime walked down the dark hall and stopped. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

Voice:Hello?

Orihime:The A plan is going smoothly so far. Now you do your part.

Voice:I understand. The Beautiful Blade will start this plan out to open the new gate. The Pop candy will follow

Orihime:Excellent. Bye. She hung up and headed back to the Aikatsu place. Mizuki questioned where she was,but Orihime told her she just ran some errands.

**Pretty Rhythm Side**

* * *

Aira:Your up Mion!

Rhythm:Go for it!

Serena:Break a leg!(It's customary to say that instead of good luck cuz that would be bad luck in America)

Kanon:Beat that girl!

Mion:C'mon Neko-chi lets go! She took her prism stones closed her prism trunk.

Neko-chi:Coming-chiya!

They stepped into the prism world

Akai Meganee:Welcome! May I have your prism stones?

Mion gave her the clothes,and Akai turned on the machine and Mion changed clothes.

Mion was wearing the Lavender Studs Riders,Leopard Frills Skirt,Heart Patterned Leggings and Sneakers,and the White Pearl Necklace.

Mion stepped onto the stage,waved,and turned around.

Mion:Mion,Switch On! She turned around to start her show.

"Wait!"cried somebody running down the ramp to where the judges were. It was Ran.

Ran whispered into Shion's ear and Shion nodded as she listened. When Ran was done,Shion talked to judges,and they all nodded in agreement. Then,Shion stood up with a mic.

Shion:I have an important announcement. According to Shibuki Ran from Starlight Academy's idea,We will now stop the prism show.

Asechi:WHAT?!She raged over to the judges and was about to throw a fit,but Prism Ace and Sonata stopped her.

Shion:As I was saying,This show will be stopped due to Shibuki's wish to compete as a duo show together as two performances in one,and the other reason is beacause it's getting late. Shion pointed to the clock and everyone turned around. It was 7:43 PM.

Otome jumped up:Love You! Now everyone let's get a good night sleep. Competitors will stay in the hotels we prepared-desu!

Sakura:So everyone else,please go home and well see you tomorrow first thing in the morning.

Kaname:Bananas will be passed out tomorrow for breakfast along with oatmeal and milk!

Host:Goodbye! The audience headed out.

**Akari and Yū**

* * *

Akari:Aww I wanted to see her perform!

Yū:Wonder how strong she is in skating.

Kii:It says her special skill is singing. She pointed to her Aikatsu smart phone.

Seira:Interesting. If she's a do,then I'm a re!

Kii:No she would be a fa-fa-fa!... She that good in singing Seira.

Kaede:We'll see all of this tomorrow.

Yurika:She and Ran better blow my cape off or else it's not worth waiting for tomorrow!

Sora:A duo show with Ran huh.. I'm so jealous of her!

Maria:Hey why don't we all go to my mansion and have a sleepover?

Akari:Really?! But you guys are all big popular idols!

Yū:We could never sleep in the same room with you guys!

Maria:Think of it as a thank you for sharing the popcorn!

Yurika:I need my coffin first!

**Back to Aikatsu Side...**

* * *

Mikuru stretched her arms:Wow that was fun!

Ran:I'm excited for tomorrow.

Orihime:Okay here are the dorm groups:I will be with Tiara,Johnny and Naoto are with Shurato,Hiro is with King,Ichigo with Mizuki,and finally Aoi is with Ran and Mikuru.

**Ran,Aoi,and Mikuru**

* * *

Mikuru:I can't believe this is happening!This is so much fun!

They were having a pillow fight.

Aoi:It's something special! I'll take photos of these and post it on kirakiratter! She started snapping pictures on her phone.

Aoi make a pretend video camera with her fingers and pretended to be a reporter:Do you have any uneasy feelings about this duo show Shibuki Ran?

Ran:I am 100% confident about this win. I won't lose to her!

Mikuru waved her hand frantically:Ooh ooh ooh!Question!

Aoi turned the camera to her:Yes?

Mikuru:Ran,Do you know which Aikatsu coord to wear when it's the Aikatsu song turn? During the Pretty Rhythm song,you'll have to wear Mion's clothing choice.

Ran:That is...

Aoi and Mikuru:Yes?! They were in suspense.

Ran:A secret.

Aoi and Mikuru:AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Aoi:By the way,why did you want a duo show?

Ran:I don't know. Orihime told me that because she said it was the best for me...

**Ichigo and Mizuki**

Ichigo:Nee Mizuki...(hey Mizuki...)

Mizuki:Nani?(What?)

Ichigo:What would you do if you were fighting a really nice friend in a...well...war?

Mizuki:Well let's see...I would fight with full strength and no regrets I suppose.

Ichigo:Then well what if she were to happen to win?

Mizuki:I'd congratulate her of course. We are friends right?

Ichigo:What if she holds back?

Mizuki:Then that's her choice and I would be disappointed.

Ichigo:I see...Oh and btw(by the way)If you use Love Moonrise now,is Love Queen a forgotten brand?

Mizuki:No...it has two successors to carry it out on.

Ichigo:What's the second one?

Mizuki:Well one is obviously Love Moonrise,but another brand will succeed the theme of royalty I suppose.

Ichigo:What is the brand?

Mizuki:That bring will open a new future...it's called "Dreamy Crown"

**Pretty Rhythm Side**

* * *

Asechi:Okay I'm with Jun,Mion with Rizumu and Kanon,Aira with Serena,and Callings are in a well.

Everyone:Okay!

**Mion,Rizumu,and Kanon**

* * *

Kanon:Mion,are you nervous?

Mion:No...

Rizumu:Are you suuuuuure?!

Mion:Yes!

Kanon:What will you wear for the show?

Mion:These. She picked the Monotone Checker Vest,Stripe Show Pants,Line Monotone Sandals,and the Slender Stone Necklace.

Kanon:Not bad...How about Rizumu?

Rhythm:I'd say what I picked was pretty good if I do say so myself! She picked the Suspenders Raglan T-shirt,Colorful Star Show Pants,Tricolor Ribbon Sneakers,Twin Star Arrange Hair,and the Rhinestone Sunglasses.

Mion:Pretty good. Ask Aira about it.

They headed to her dorm. They saw Serena and Aira playing cards.

Rizumu:How's this coord for tomorrow?

Aira:It's lovely! But how about the Midnight Star Make-Up instead of Rhinestone Glasses?

Rizumu:It looks much better!

Aira:My pretty remake is done!

Serena:That's awesome!

Asechi walked in:I need to speak with Rizumu.

They walked out into the hallway.

Asechi:Your mom told me to give you this:A bracelet with a prim stone through the blue string,a card wishing "Good Luck!",and a candy lemon drop.

Rhythm:Lemom?! How about cherry instead?

Asechi:JUST TAKE IT!

Rizumu:Fine...she took it and walked away.

Asechi:Make sure you eat it later!

Rizumu:I will!

Asechi smiled and softly spoke:Because if you don't,then we will initiate plan B...

**Wow I'm finally done... Oh and wow,looks like two people are quite mysterious...the bosses...and as some of you may know,****[Warning,Spoiler ahead]**Dreamy Crown is a new brand that will issue in 2015(No Joke) and is apparently for Akari Ōzora. Anyways,I'm not sure if it will capture the same queen feeling like Love Queen did,but I'm just guessing because of the name. So if the theme is off,don't blame me there isn't even a page on it on the wiki when I was writing the date for you fellow people who read this in like 1 month later. Anyways,thanks for reading! Bye!


	20. It's Trap of Love

**Hello again! FYI for those of you who watch Pretty Cure,I have made a new story for it in the fanfiction section,so be sure to check that out too! Time sure passes by quickly! Even though this chapter is like...chapter 20,I'm still not done! So don't you exit this story out,I'm far from it! Continuing, school is starting next week for chances are,I won't update as much. I'll find time to do it. And the chapter...ehem.**

**Host and Judges**

* * *

Host:Welcome back fellow audience! I'm sure your having a good breakfast right now right? Anyways,we've read the weather forecast and it looks like a typhoon will hit soon,so we have prepared something fun for you guys who are stuck here until it's out.

Otome:Love You! You guys get to watch us-! Shion covered her mouth.

Sakura:What you'll watch during the typhoon will be a surprise!

Host:And let's watch our contestants duo show together! Featuring Takamine Mion and Shibuki Ran! They have practiced the songs early this morning and are ready to bring you the Aikatsu song, Trap of Love!

**Aikatsu side**

* * *

Aoi:You go Ran!

Ichigo:Do your best!

Ran:I will win! She headed over backstage to the Aikatsu Machine.

**Pretty Rhythm Side**

* * *

Aira:Go for it!

Rhythm:You can do this!

Mion:Even though I will be doing an Aikatsu song,I will still beat her! Neko-chi,I'm going.

Neko:Good luck!

Mion headed backstage to the Aikatsu machine for the first time.

Ran:Good luck out there.

Mion:You too.

Ran:What brand do you want? She showed her the list of brands.

Mion:I'll wear...Spicy Ageha just like you.

Ran:Ok. So this is how it works:You first put the Starlight Academy card on the top card holder,or in this case the prism memory pass.

Mion:Got it. She placed the prism memory pass while Ran placed the starlight card.

Ran:Then placed the cards from tops to skirts to shoes starting on the left to the right. If you have any accessories,we put then at the bottom slot. Dresses are only placed in the tops section slot.

Mion:Then what?

Ran:Now it's open and we will run thought the cars and pose at the end. Let's go! She dashed through. Mion did the same.

Ran walked through the King Leo coord. (The Constellation Dress)

Mion walked through the rose bonbon coord. Mion also wore a purple prism stone necklace. She then posed together with Ran with their duo name behind them,Symphony Spice. There was a big platinum-jeweled butterfly behind the dazzling gold word Symphony in cursive and the word Spice was print and decorated in glittery silver.

Host:We now bring you, Symphony Spice! A duo with Takamine Mion and Shibuki Ran!

Ran in her mind:I really like the name she came up with...

**Flashback**

* * *

Ran and Mion were practicing dancing and posed when the song ended.

Ran:Hey,what should be our duo name?

Mion:Not really sure,but we do have a lot in common.

Ran:It's hard to make something that represents us but still sound cool.

Mion:How about...Symphony?

Ran:We have to add something to that.

Mion:Symphony Spice!

Ran:I like it!

**End of flashback**

* * *

**So the question you guys might all be asking is "How can Mion do prism jumps if she's not on ice?"**

**Answer:Mion has magic shoes that allow her to skate on the stage as if it were ice. She has built in magic blades under her Rose BonBon boots. And for Ran,she has magic shoes too but they give her more friction on ice so she can dance and appeal with grip and without falling. Lol I know it's not humanly possible but this is anime,anything can happen. Or in this case, crossover fan fiction. ****Continuing,**

Host:And start!

Ran took a deep breath and started.

Ran:_Kodomo datte iu ni ha,_

Ran appealed a sexy flash.

Mion:_fukuzatsu sugiru kono_

Ran and Mion:_mune ha_

Mion skated and jumped:Golden Star Magic!

Mion:_Setsunakute hajikete shimai sō_

Ran:_"Dokoka he tsuredashite?"  
_

Together:_Watashi kara anata he to_

Ran:_Shikaketa no ha_

Mion:_koi no wana yo_

Together:_Shisen sorasa naide_

Mion jumped:Miracle Macchiato!

Mion:_Sō daitan na watashi ni narukara  
Anata no konomi no senobi no heel de_

Ran:_Heibon na hibi wo kakedaseba  
Subete ga kirameki tomosu_

Ran jumped and did the Constellation Butterfly Flip.

Mion jumped:Do Re Mi Fa Slider!

Mion:_Ne daitan wo watashi ni oshiete?  
Kore ja tarinai no mada hikiyosetai_

Mion jumped for the last time:Eternal Big Bang! Beautiful Birth!

Ran:_Mo jōdan ja sumasa renai omoi  
Te to te ga furetara,_

Together:_~It's Trap of Love~_

Host:They have done it! Let's hear it for the newly formed and amazing duo, Symphony Spice!

Audience:Woohoo!

Host:Now let's see their score:

**Ran**

**Coordination:2000/2000 **

**Dance:3000/3000 **

**Jump:4826/5000**

**Total:9826/10000**

**Mion**

******Coordination:1837/2000**

**Dance:3000/3000**

**Jump:5000/5000**

**Total:9837/10000**

Host:Takamine Mion wins the Aikatsu match! Can Shibuki Ran make a comeback in the Pretty Rhythm song? We'll some see after a 5 minute break!

Mion turned to Ran:Good work out there. When you are done with the break,go to my side and I'll take you to the Prism World.

Ran:Okay bye!

**Pretty Rhythm Side**

* * *

Aira:Suteki!(Wonderful!)

Rizumu:You were amazing!

Mion:It's too soon to celebrate. I need to win the other match. Then I can win.

Wataru:You say that but you are actually happy inside!~

Mion:B-Be quiet...

Serena laughed.

Serena:Win the next one and we will tie it with them.

Kanon:Right now you should rest and save your energy.

Mion:Right. Neko-chi?

Neko-chi:Hai-chiya!(Yes!)He scampered and brought Mion a bottle of water and a sweat towel. **Btw I'm like halfway done with the story and I'm only mentioning it now! All pair cheers end their sentences with -chiya so don't get confused k?**

Mion:Thanks...she drank the water.

Rabbie-chi:Hey Aira...

Aira:Yes?

Rabbie-chi:Who are you going to face off against?

Aira:Hoshimiya Ichigo.

Bear-chi:Aren't you afraid-chiya?

Rizumu:I know my Aira can beat anyone!

Shou:She's right! Everybody turned to his direction with a snicker.

Shou:That'a not what I meant!

Hibiki:Sure...but we didn't say anything...~

Asechi:Alright what'a the fuss?

Wataru:Shou admitted that he liked-! Mion threw her sweat towel over his face.

Mion:Shou admitted that he liked strawberry shortcakes and teddy-bears.

Asechi:Well don't get fat eating too many of those cakes!

Shou:Hai...He shot her a really? look at Mion and she replied with a I-saved-your-butt! look.

**Aikatsu Audience Side**

* * *

Seira:Kii I got you some more Brain Thunder!

Kii:YAY! She snatched the brain thunder from Seira's hand and started slurping.

Seira:You really love Brain thunder don't you?

Kii:Uh-huh!

Maria:I'm guessing Mion-chan is a cool type idol! Suteki!

Yurika:That wasn't half bad...

Kaede:So it wasn't half good either? She joked.

Sora:The Rose BonBon coord...very nice.

Akari:This is so exciting!

Yū:I know right?!

**Aikatsu Side**

* * *

Ran:Gomen(Sorry)...I couldn't win it.

Ichigo:It's ok! You did your best!

Mizuki:You also had fun.

Mikuru:If you win the next one,you'll tie it! I like you! Not giving up even after the only choice it to tie it! Ferry likes you too! She shoved Ferry into Ran's face.

Aoi:The next song and coord will be picked by her. Are you ready to win?!

Ran:Yes!

Orihime:The five minute break is over Shibuki. Go the the Pretty Rhythm side.

Johnny:Shibuki-honey,do your best!

Ran:Okay. She headed out to their side.

Ichigo:By the way,where is More Than True?

Tiara:Nao-kun left to do another concert! She gave Ichigo the peace sign.

Ran rushed over to Mion:I'm ready!

Mion:First,which style would you like to wear? I'm going with cool.

Ran:Sexy.

Mion:Which coord do you want?

Ran took a look:How about this one?

Mion:Okay. Put your Prism Memory pass or the Starlight Academy card in the slot.

Ran:Done.

Mion:Then put the headphones on and you be transported into the prism world! They both put the headphones on and went there.

Akai Meganee:Welcome! Hi Mion,and hello there! Are you familiar with this kind of changing?

Ran:Uh...no...she whispered to Mion:Who is she?

Mion:Her name's Akai Meganee. She runs the Prism World and monitors our prism stones.

Ran:Oh hello. My name is Shibuki Ran.

Akai:Okay. May I have your prism stones?

Mion:Give her you stones and she will transfer them on you.

Ran and Mion gave her their stones. Then they changed.

Host:I bring you,Bt 37.5!

**And that's it for today! Bt 37.5 is Suzuno Ito form Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live's song. I wanted to do Switch on My Heart, but then I already did it when Mion was practicing! So sorry! And the coords they will wear will be in the next chapter so wait! And btw whatever Japanese words I use will be translated at the bottom k? Bye!**


End file.
